


【忍迹忍】让我们谈谈爱吧

by lotusfire666



Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [9]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 一个有关成长、人生和爱的故事。算我写给这两位的情书了。





	1. 上

忍足侑士在六岁的时候交了第一个小女朋友。她叫雅美，笑起来有酒窝，头发卷卷的，像个洋娃娃。忍足用一筐彩笔和一把外国带回来的糖获取了她的心，她就让忍足牵她的手，在花园边上的树荫里坐在一起，像大人那样演公主和王子的幸福生活。

忍足说等我长大了要娶你，雅美说哼我才不信，妈妈说男生都是骗子。

一个月之后，忍足第一次转学。雅美哭得脸都红了，抓着他的手不肯放，说侑士侑士，不要忘了我啊。

忍足也哭，说我不想转学，我要跟雅美在一起。妈妈摸了摸他的头说到了新学校你还会碰到新朋友的，不要怕。

他果然很快在新学校遇上了新的朋友，还学会了打网球，雅美的眼泪和她头上扎着的粉红蝴蝶结一起被他放进了记忆的深处。

网球很好玩，虽然全日本最风行的是棒球，但当时他玩得最好的朋友勇吉特别爱打网球，他教忍足怎么握拍，教他复杂的术语和规则，忍足照单全收，每天挥舞着儿童球拍练习，家里见他有兴趣，送他去网球兴趣班，他很快就能打得很好。

可在他能够打败勇吉之前，他又转学了。勇吉来送他，眼泪汪汪地，说侑士加油，网球也要一直打下去啊！忍足特别认真地点头，在车子发动后握着球拍悄悄地掉了眼泪。

第三次，他参加了学校的网球部，教练说他有天赋，他也觉得自己还蛮厉害，虽然勇吉看不到了，但新朋友还是看得见。网球部是男女合上的，有个从小练球的姑娘叫藤子，是女生的头儿，特别凶，总要跟他吵架，时不时就要去网球场跟他对一盘。忍足一开始输得多，后来越输越少，到他再次转学时已经不怎么输了。

他没想到的是藤子是为数不多来送他的人，撇着嘴，还是一副凶巴巴的样子，扭捏了半天，给了他一个礼物，是个十字绣的网球拍钥匙扣，然后一群人起哄起来，她又气呼呼地追打着他们跑掉了。

第四次，忍足去的是男校，还是住宿制的。一群半大孩子，每天都在追逐打闹，按资排辈成风，一个班也得搞出个四五个帮派，忍足一个空降的，球又打得好，成绩也好，哪边都想要争取他，稀里糊涂地还给他混了个舍长，要负责宿舍各种琐碎工作。

他们宿舍有个男孩叫平野，平时就性子软弱，总被人欺负，忍足帮了他几次，他就粘着忍足了，天天要跟他一起走，一起吃饭，忍足打球他就抱着衣服坐在旁边看，被人起哄说是基佬也不敢反驳，只是羞得脸都红了。

忍足走的时候平野没有来送他，不久后他收到一封信，洋洋洒洒好几页，平野写的，还沾着泪痕，最后说我喜欢你，我会等你。

忍足没有回。他也没扔掉，夹在课本里放进箱子里了。就跟他过去的那些东西一样，放在大阪乡下的祖宅里，说着是重要的回忆啊，却一次也没回头看过。

下一次，忍足转去了谦也的学校，兄弟俩每天都玩在一起，天天都在吵架、和好、吵架，谦也也打了网球，但侑士比他要厉害，谦也很少能打过他。忍足兄弟是学校里最受欢迎的男生，经常有小女生跑来看他们俩打球，留到很晚。侑士会去谦也家吃晚饭、睡觉，和他的兄弟姐妹们在一起玩游戏，逗他的宠物玩。

谦也有次问他，你跟我一起去四天宝读中学吧？我想去四天宝，听说他们的网球很厉害。我们俩一起，一定能横扫关西网球届。侑士想都没想就说，这种事情不是我能决定的吧。

他靠在谦页的床边玩游戏。谦也愣了半天。你不想争取一下吗？住我家也可以啊，伯父伯母应该会同意的吧？

侑士手一抖，游戏Game Over了。他大叹了口气，转回头看堂弟。那样也太麻烦你们了。他说。我啊，就看命运怎么安排了。他故作深沉地回答。

果不其然，他并没有等到那一天。

小学的最后一年他依然过得很好。他习惯了怎样破冰，打开僵局，和大家玩在一起，但又不会真正地置身其中。他打球打得好已经出了名，参加儿童联赛基本一路赢，关西区的网球比赛也拿了冠军，已经有球探找上门来。

但忍足自己其实对网球有点厌倦了。他在比赛第二轮里遇上了勇吉，而勇吉甚至不能从他手上拿走一盘。那场比赛结束之后勇吉坐在场边呜呜地哭了，忍足想安慰他，但又不知道怎么开口，最终只是远远地看着他被家人和教练带走。

网球……就是很残酷啊，输或者赢，只有一个人能继续站在场内走下去。忍足并不太喜欢非黑即白的东西。他很早就知道，太绝对的东西太锋利，伤人伤己。

暑假的时候爸爸说，侑士，爸爸要出国进修了，妈妈也会一起去。没人照顾你，中学去东京读吧，好学校多，你姐姐也要去读大学了，我租了公寓，你们可以一起住，相互照应。

忍足喝水喝了一半，放下杯子，点点头。好的。他说。去哪里？

冰帝。爸爸说。我帮你选好了。私立名校，网球部也挺有名，多认识些朋友也不错，以后会有帮助。

忍足哦了一声，继续喝水，其实没太放在心上。认识些朋友又怎样？不过是萍水相逢。

然后进冰帝第一天，忍足坐错车迟到了，错过了那篇著名的演讲。

然后他遇上了迹部景吾。

 

很多年后忍足回想，其实很多事情是在第一次见面时就确定的。比如迹部会成为一个美人，比如他会一直闪耀，比如忍足总会输给他，比如他总会为他重燃热血，永远为之倾倒。

但这些当时的忍足肯定是没意识到的。他只知道网球真的很好玩，跟强者打网球更好玩，能跟迹部打球太棒了，他那个要称霸全国的梦想听起来也很振奋人心。

居然真的开始好好打起网球来。

迹部刚刚回国，很多事情都不太熟悉，桦地又在小学部，并不能时时跟着，虽然他一副拽得上天的样子，但其实一开始闹的笑话也不少。大家第一周还被他给狠狠震了一把，觉得迹部景吾到底什么人啊，一两个月后混熟了，发现他也就一小屁孩，脾气大，口气更大，虽然够聪明也够能干，但严重缺乏常识，做过不少奇葩事。因为太有钱所以不太有钱的概念，被几个高年级的合伙骗了，还以为是帮他。

忍足一听就知道不对，迹部还一副本大爷很了不起高年级的都很服我的样子，忍足跟他没法沟通，只好自己去了，找到对方别人当然不会承认，他一个一年级学生，根本就没放在眼里，还揍了他，抢走了他的钱包。忍足跟了一路，拍下他们去游戏机店打小钢珠的照片，回头报告了老师。

他把要回来的钱还给迹部时迹部非常震惊。

“你受伤了。”他说。“只是为了这点钱吗？”

“不是钱的问题吧。”忍足说。“他们骗了你。”

迹部拿着纸币一声不吭。

“虽然知道你不在乎钱，但很多人在乎。”忍足说。“嘛，小事而已，又不会影响训练。”

一周之后，忍足在自己的鞋柜里发现了一个信封，烫着金，散发着香气，没有写收件人，打开里面是两张剧票和一张印着thank you的卡片。署名只写了一个A。

忍足笑起来。他回家把剧票给了惠里奈，惠里奈非常开心，约了她喜欢的男生一起去看。回来后跟他说剧很好看，男生没想象中的好，果然有些人经不起细看啊。

国一一整年忍足都在忙忙碌碌地练球、交新朋友，适应东京生活。他交到了岳人这个好朋友，岳人非常可爱，每天都蹦蹦跳跳的，只有在跟父亲吵架的时候会低落。还有总是会睡着的慈郎、声音很大的宍户，连经常跑来串场的桦地都跟他处得不错，迹部的话也勉强算。

说是勉强，因为忍足自认为被迹部划分在“自己人”的范畴，但迹部并不是个很好亲近的人，既然都说了要做冰帝之王，就无形中把自己孤立了一样。忍足虽然认同他的理想并愿意付出努力，但做朋友，显然还是岳人这样的省心得多。

那时他以为自己还会转学。毕竟他没有像宍户和岳人这种从幼稚园就没分开过的经历。让他来想象也觉得很困难，人怎么能一直待在一个地方不动？面对同样的一群人难道不会腻吗？

但岳人显然没腻，迹部和桦地也是，忍足偶尔想想，大概还是自己是个异类。然后也会觉得，像他们这样单纯下去，相信有些东西是不会变的，好像也挺好。

 

国二的时候网球部来了新人，虽然对忍足来说是新人，但对岳人他们来说又是很熟悉的了，擅长重扣的凤和把古武术融入网球中的日吉。这时候榊教练已经开始让忍足和岳人搭档，看中他俩关系好，忍足又是那种总需要人推一下才会发力的类型。迹部还是一如既往地一骑绝尘，在社内难逢对手。

那一年他们东京都横扫，关东大赛输给了立海大，拿了亚军。忍足其实觉得已经很好了，毕竟立海大称霸关东十五年，冰帝严格来说是从前一年迹部进校才开始严格施行实力主义，第一次在决赛跟全国冠军正面较量，从他们手上拿走两盘已是不易，认识到自己的差距也是一件好事。

但迹部很不满意，他S1单打输了，就总觉得需要对结果负责任，比赛结束第二天就回球场练习，每天都练到天黑。

几天后，忍足海外交流会有活动也留得晚，路过网球场，看到迹部一个人在对着墙努力挥拍。

“咚”，一个球打到墙上，弹到了他脚边。忍足弯腰捡起来。又是“咚”一声，又一个球滚了过来。忍足继续捡了起来。他一直捡到手里抱不下掉了下来，迹部仿佛才意识到他在，把视线停在了他身上。

“你饿不饿？”忍足问。

迹部用手腕上的腕带擦汗。似乎觉得他问了一个傻问题。

“我很饿。”忍足说，把球一股脑儿扔进球框里。“收拾完一起去吃饭吧。”

他站在更衣室门口等着迹部冲凉换好衣服出来，给惠里奈发信息说晚上不回去吃饭。迹部走了出来，头发湿漉漉的，换上了校服，对他点了点头。

“迹部晚上不回去吃饭也没关系吗？”忍足问。

“我爸妈不在，反正也没人等。”迹部说。

他们一起走出校门，上了电车。迹部的头发还没干，在夕阳的最后那点余晖里闪着一点金光，随后就变成深酒红。车厢里有不少刚刚放学的高中女生，看着他俩窃窃私语，悄悄笑，最后有个胆大的跑上前来问你们是冰帝的吗？几年级啊？要不要留个联系方式？

迹部看起来有点懵，还在状况外，大约他太熟悉应援团的迹部万岁，没遇上过这样的表示。忍足就笑笑，挡住他，说不用，谢谢学姐，我们有交往对象了。得到失望的叹息。

下了车迹部一直走了快五分钟才开口。“你有交往对象了？”他问。

“没有啊，但不这样说会不好拒绝吧？”忍足答。

迹部“唔”了一声，点点头没再说话。

“啊，莫非你对刚才那女生有兴趣？那真是抱歉抱歉。”忍足说。

迹部哼了一声。“怎么可能。”

他们去吃了咖喱。是忍足很喜欢的一家印度咖喱店，迹部第一次来这种地方，东张西望了半天。

“尽管是平民食物，但我很喜欢，希望也能合你的口味。”忍足说，对着盘子双手合十。“我开动了。”

迹部也似模似样地拿起勺子开始吃。

“唔。”他说，拿起餐巾捂住嘴，眼睛里放出光来。

“是不是很不错？”忍足说，大口吃了一勺。

迹部点点头。他也确实饿了，虽然餐桌礼仪无可挑剔，但速度惊人，吃得比忍足还快。

他吃完就抄着手看忍足，目光灼灼，忍足低头不看他，专注于消灭自己那份食物。

最后买单是忍足买的。“每次集训都是坐你家的车，偶尔也让我回下礼嘛。”

走出门，迹部打电话叫了司机来接，忍足陪他一起等。天已经黑下来了，天空被城市的霓虹灯光照亮，一半是粉红的。东京是看不到星星的。

“呐，忍足，”迹部说。“今天为什么突然叫我一起吃饭？”

“一个人的话，很辛苦吧。”忍足说。“比赛之后岳人很担心呢。”

迹部短短地笑了一声。“居然让那家伙也来担心我……本大爷有那么糟吗？”

“迹部无论如何都不能用糟来形容吧。”忍足答。“我们还有一年时间。”

“一年而已啊，不抓紧时间的话……”

“迹部的话，还会有很多年吧。”忍足说。

迹部看向了他。

“会一直打网球吧？”忍足问。

“当然了。”

“那就一直一直打下去好了。球场上的迹部是最帅气的王啊。”

迹部顿了顿。“怎么了，突然这样说。”

“我们大家信任的是那样的你。”忍足说。“冰帝的每一个人都是。这并不会因为一次输赢而改变。没有人不想赢，但是比起赢，跟随你实现梦想的过程，我觉得也是非常重要的，至少对我来说是。”

迹部没有说话。

忍足摸了摸鼻子，也不太好意思。“就……无论结果如何，我真的很高兴能和迹部一起打球啊。”

迹部看了会儿远处天边的粉红灯光。

“忍足。”

“什么？”

“下周开始跟本大爷做单打练习。”

“啊？不要吧……”

“你的耐力太差劲了。不加强练习怎么行？”

“嗨嗨——”

国二的暑假，爸爸和妈妈回国了。他们回了大阪。爸爸说侑士，去四天宝怎么样？谦也也在那里。网球部也很厉害。

忍足想了想，摇了摇头。我要留在冰帝。他说。

爸爸有点吃惊，毕竟这是忍足第一次没有听从家里安排。

我们今年拿了东京都冠军，关东大赛亚军。今年的关东冠军拿了全国冠军。但明年就轮到我们了。忍足说。我们有个很厉害的部长，我想留下来，看看他能把我们带到哪一步。

爸爸仔细地打量他，末了拍了拍他的肩。加油，儿子，决赛的时候我会去看的。

 

但网球运动的残酷，抑或是说任何竞技体育、任何人生中不得不以输赢论的残酷之处在于，人的愿望所能起的作用是最微小的。

国三，青学异军突起。虽然以前也交过手，早知道不二和手冢的厉害，但随着越前龙马的加入，青学仿佛被注入了兴奋剂一样直上云霄。

关东大赛他们输了。忍足和岳人的双打输得很快，迹部和手冢那一场明明是他们胜，却成全了手冢虽败犹荣，而迹部变成不择手段的坏人。就算胜了也毫无乐趣可言的迹部是忍足第一次看到。

比赛后的第一个部活迹部还是一如既往，动作潇洒，说一不二，气势极强。他们还是一如既往地听他说着不要泄气好好努力之类的话，虽然知道他们其实已经失去了进军全国大赛的希望。他们各司其职地练习——虽然有榊教练在，但总体来说他们是看自觉训练的队伍，迹部并不会多管慈郎是不是又在睡觉忍足是不是又在摸鱼，总之日吉和宍户肯定是在好好练习就是了。

迹部讲完话就返回他练发球的那个场去苦练发球去了，但宍户悄声说了句迹部没事吧，岳人推了推忍足说侑士，你去看看。忍足嘴上说着为什么又是我，还是老实过去了。

他看着迹部练发球练了半天，似乎是在琢磨什么新的绝招，他呆站着也很奇怪，于是也拿了拍子，拿起球来，发了个球过去，打到了迹部打的那个点上。

“喂，不要烦本大爷啊。”迹部立刻就不高兴起来。

“我输了球啊。”忍足拖着嗓子说。

“输了就输了，没什么好说的吧？”迹部说。

“很不开心呢。”忍足说，又发了一个球过去，在地上弹了一下，又碰到迹部刚打的那个点。

迹部也发了一个球，他球速快，紧挨着忍足的球，把它打掉了。

“迹部打了一场很精彩的比赛。”忍足说。继续往那个点不松不紧地发球。

“啊啊。”迹部说，依然是他那种速度很快的发球。

“看得我好羡慕。”忍足说。“就很生自己的气。”

迹部头都没抬。“本大爷也很生气。”

“如果你真的打两个多小时我可能会揍你。”忍足说。他打了一个跳跃性很强的球，反弹回来，迹部又打了回去，忍足上前两步，接了回去，球在地上弹跳着，碰到墙上那个点，弹回来，迹部猛一记扣杀，球速极快地打到墙，弹向忍足，忍足反应迅速地反手接过，速度变慢，最终到了落点就停了下来。

迹部眼睛闪了闪。他又拿了个球，抛起，发了过去。

这一次，弹回来的时候忍足是用手接住的。“隔壁场，跟我打一局。”他说。

迹部什么话也没说，跟着他到了隔壁场。

其他人都停了下来，看着他们在球场两边站好位置。

日吉说，部长我也想跟你打。迹部说啊嗯，等着吧。本大爷会一个个收拾过去。先从忍足开始。

但那场他输了。

忍足一点也没手软，上来就闭锁心灵，输球的沮丧和对冰帝命运的愤怒让他比比赛时发挥更好，迹部状态不佳，被他连赢三盘，就有点心浮气躁，虽然用破灭的圆舞曲追了一盘，但忍足气势起来了很难缠，insight对他也没什么用，很快又被拿下两局，到了5：2的时候迹部为了救一个球跌倒在地，喘着气刚爬起来，忍足又强攻了上来，一球打中了他的球拍，迹部手一抖，拍子落了地。

全场一片寂静。迹部捡起拍子，擦了擦额头上的汗。他当然知道这是什么，没有他的圆舞曲纯熟，一种变体而已。

他看向对面的忍足。墨蓝长发的少年握紧球拍一眼不眨地盯着他。冰帝的全体队员都在看着他。蓝天白云，日光朗朗，黄色小球飞得那么高，好像要一直一直飞到天上去。

“你该在比赛时这样打。”迹部说，终于笑了起来。

最终忍足7：6胜了。迹部追得很快，但前面毕竟落后太多。

“你赢了。”迹部说。他走上前，伸出手来跟忍足握手。忍足握紧他的手，又用力一带，把他紧紧抱住。

“辛苦了，部长。谢谢你。这三年我们非常开心。”忍足在他耳边低声说。迹部瞬间僵硬，过了几秒，又放松下来，也紧紧回抱住他，微微颤抖起来。其他的正选也冲了上来，抱住他们俩，头靠着头，三年来第一次像个正常的队伍那样拥抱在一起。

“辛苦大家了。”迹部哑着嗓子说。

“没有，我们很开心。”岳人说。

“迹部也辛苦了。”宍户说。

“下次我一定会取得胜利的。”日吉说。

两周后，冰帝接到了电话，东京都选派冰帝作为特别代表参加全国大赛。

 

然后全国大赛第二轮，他们又碰上了青学。

比赛前他们讨论过排兵布阵。榊教练对这方面一向放任，最后名单是迹部和忍足讨论的。

“这次让我单打上吧。”忍足说。“日吉和向日磨合得挺好的。”

迹部点头。“青学S1多半是手冢，不二是S2或者S3，剩下就该是越前。你之前跟不二对过一次，怎样，这次有信心能胜他吗？”

“不二的话，多半会是苦战，但我很想赢。”忍足说。

迹部深深看了他一眼。“很难得啊。”

“想看你多打几次比赛啊。”忍足说。“想……看冰帝胜利。”

迹部笑了笑。“你会看到的。”

“你还是要对手冢吗？”忍足问。

“当然。”迹部回答。“这一次正面较量，一球一球地拿下来。”

“如果按实力来排，青学那个小子恐怕不在不二之下。我觉得他比较有可能S2，我们出谁？”忍足问。

迹部想了想。“日吉还不成熟，我们需要宍户和凤的双打帮我们至少拿到一分，你做S3应该能保住一分。那……桦地吧。”

忍足眼睛一亮。“桦地是个好选择。”

结果事实证明，青学的排兵跟他们预计的完全不一样。虽然忍足拿到了他自己的那一分，但桦地对上了手冢输了，迹部对上越前，变成了恐怖的体力大战，迹部一直打到昏迷，依然站在场上屹立不倒。

忍足眼湿了很久，不得不趁间隙挡住自己的脸擦掉眼角的泪，岳人紧握着他的手都快掐青了，应援团的呐喊声也渐渐嘶哑，消于无声。

汗把球场都洇湿了，小球无声落地。

忍足想，啊啊，这是我们的王。

迹部履行承诺剪掉了头发，忍足其实觉得他短发更帅气，但迹部肯动他那宝贵的头发已经是破天荒的大事了。

剪完头之后迹部在冰帝还引起了骚动，毕竟这可是迹部景吾，那个一举一动都全校关注的对象。

忍足在部活开始前去找他，迹部坐在自己的位子上弹球拍线。

“外面好多人都疯了。”忍足说。

“剪个头而已，至于吗？”迹部答道，继续试球拍松紧度。

“我觉得这样很帅气哦。”

“答应的事就得做到。”

“嘛，这样做当然很帅气，但迹部短发也非常帅气啊。”忍足说。

迹部抬头看他，站起身来，忽然走近了他，近得进入了忍足的安全距离。忍足不由得一愣，屏住了呼吸。

迹部伸手撩起一缕他垂在肩头的头发。“你这头头发我也想说很久了，剪了吧？打球不热吗？”

忍足笑，从他手里拿回自己的头发。“不要，我还是长发比较帅。”

迹部哼了一声，放开了他。

“不要松懈啊，马上就是U-17训练选拔了。”迹部说，扛着自己的球拍走了出去。“本大爷可不想一个人去。”

 

U-17。

忍足站在U-17的球场上时，时常觉得不是自己精神出现了错乱就是这群人全都是疯子。但既然他都走到这一步了，那他怕是也不太正常。

什么黑洞，什么宙斯领域，什么五感湮灭，这是玄学吧？

忍不住吐槽着的同时再一看，迹部进入冰之世界了。

啧，怎么办呢，都到了这里了，再不努力的话就更追不上迹部了。作为国中生的Top，迹部比赛很多，而每一场比赛他都比之前进化一大步，忍足不想被他甩得太远。

正式入选日本代表队的那天，迹部在远征澳大利亚，给他打了个电话庆祝他，匆匆忙忙没说几句就挂了。但他刚刚回国，就跑来忍足宿舍找他，很高兴的样子。

之前他一直忙于备战自己的比赛，倒是跟入江和真田他们混得挺熟，尤其是被手冢一刺激，更是眼睛里看不到其他人，忍足不是没有失落过。但他早知道迹部就是这样，他自己闪光，就一定会被闪光之物吸引，追逐着他的相形就黯淡了。

他俩沿着训练基地的最外一圈散步，聊天，讲起来冰帝，说不知道日吉能不能好好带队啊，之后国一有几个小孩看起来还蛮有天赋，不知道能不能起来……竟然恍如隔世。

迹部在关注的是高中生们，是国际上的对手，美国、德国、瑞士、西班牙……

他已经不再只看着冰帝了，他也不仅仅是冰帝的王了。他说到兴奋的时候还是眼睛放光，会不断地做手势，说不二怎样怎样，仁王怎样怎样，澳大利亚队、瑞士队……而忍足渐渐安静，想，他还有多少机会这样和迹部谈论网球？

“你会留在日本吗？”忍足忽然问。在迹部开始又大谈手冢时。

“既然手冢去了德国队，本大爷当然不会去。”迹部说。“不过英国队似乎也不错。本大爷过去的话，一定是主力，出战机会会更多吧？”

忍足“哦”了一声，没有说话。

“怎么了？”迹部走了一段才反应过来忍足的沉默。

“我应该就留在日本了吧。”忍足说。“你还会留在冰帝吗？”

“高中吗？如果去英国队的话就不好说了。”迹部答道。“但是日本队还有很多本大爷想打败的对象，没有战胜他们、把自己变得更强之前我不会走的。”

“高中的话，也会参加网球部吗？”

“当然，这还用问吗？”

“会冲击全国大赛吗？”

迹部看了他一眼。“你今天怎么了？为什么一直问这种奇怪的问题？”

“我其实，没有非常喜欢打网球。”忍足也不知是怎么了，这句话就毫无预兆地冒了出来。

迹部一愣。“你可是刚刚入选了日本代表队。”

“大概只是想证明我的能力？”忍足笑了笑。

“只有这样的觉悟可不行啊。”迹部有点不满。

“我知道啊，但我真的很喜欢冰帝网球部，我很喜欢作为冰帝之王的你。”忍足说。

迹部停住了脚步。

“我不喜欢输，仅此而已。我也不想被你甩下太远。”忍足说，并没有管他，继续往前走。

“一直看着迹部的话，就可以什么也不想地去打球，迹部很厉害，所以只要放心地跟着你走就好了。大概就是这样盲目的信心吧。”他笑了一声。“但这样不够的吧？就像你说的，这不是冰帝的战场了，这是世界的战场。”

“迹部只要专心自己想走的路就好了。”忍足说，终于有了苦涩的味道。“不要管我瞎说……我会努力的，不用担心。”

“不可能不担心吧！”迹部抬高了一点声音。“你这家伙，到底在想什么啊？重要的比赛就在眼前了！”

“那你是为什么担心呢？”忍足问，没忍住带上了尖利的棱角。“我对你来说，和真田、手冢比起来，不过是还不错的队友吧？……呐，迹部，如果我不再打网球了，你在路上看到我的时候还会跟我打招呼吗？”这说出口近乎于任性的撒娇了。他只是……没法控制对和迹部渐行渐远的焦虑。

“本大爷……”迹部出了声，听起来很着急。“本大爷并不是这样想你的啊！”

忍足回过头，迹部抓住了他的手，下一刻，他的脸在忍足面前放大，忍足睁大了眼睛，随后感到他柔软的嘴唇碰到了自己的嘴唇。

迹部闭着眼睛，睫毛颤抖着，过了一会儿，见他没有反应，撤了回来，脸红了起来。

忍足足足有半分钟不知道该说什么好。

迹部抓着他的手悄悄放下了。

“就是这样了。”他转过头，用手背蹭了一下自己的嘴唇，耳朵也变红了。

忍足摸了一把自己的头发，不意外自己也脸红得耳朵和脖子都快烧起来了。

“你是笨蛋啊。”迹部小声骂了一句，转身就跑了。

 

忍足回到宿舍时头还是晕的。冲击太强了他一时适应不了。

他倒在自己床上用枕头蒙住头，满脑子还是迹部刚才凑上前来的样子。

要说他完全没感觉是谎话。冰帝比赛前没完没了的电话粥，有时讲着讲着就会睡着，直到第二天早上才会把电话搁回架上。迹部身边总会空出他的位置，不管是坐车时、部活休息、还是看比赛时，连岳人都默认他俩会一起出现。他也喜欢往迹部身边跑，喜欢迹部在身边时自然就放松下来，说些有的没的的话，有时候还嫌桦地碍事要支走他。

他没有女朋友。虽然他和迹部都收了很多情书和巧克力，但忍足一直没有和谁交往——有人会不开心的，他隐约觉得。他纵容着迹部的任性妄为，从不笑他那些冒出来的夸张想法，甚至当成真的去实践，就如迹部也纵容着他训练偷懒，把自己的音乐列表从歌剧换成抒情老歌在校园广播里公放一样。

所以到了现在这状况，某种程度也算他咎由自取。

可惜容不了他想太多，迹部很快又要出战了。而且是难得的单打机会。比赛在眼前压着，就什么都不敢想，每天从早训练到晚，连面都见不到。

忍足想了想，在迹部出发前一天晚上给他发了信息，写得很简单：加油，我等你凯旋。

迹部没有回复，他需要早起赶飞机。

但那场比赛成了迹部景吾在U-17世界杯上的绝响。

忍足看的直播。对手是高中生，而且是准职业选手。迹部的唐怀瑟被挡了下来，为了保住发球局不得不一次次启动冰之帝王，他的肩膀很快就不堪重负，又在救球时被看出了脚踝的旧伤，被瞄准了脚踝一个劲攻击。对方是强力无差别攻击型的，和迹部这种持久战选手就专门耗他的身体，逼他受伤。好几次迹部都被打跪在地，又爬起来咬着牙继续，每一次转弯、用力忍足几乎都能看到肌肉疼痛地尖叫，他甚至怀疑迹部的骨头都受了损，但每次迹部都能神奇地站起来。

迹部撑到了最后，7：5输的。但那真是一场疼痛万分的比赛，结束后迹部几乎是当场就被医疗队抬了出去。而忍足捂着脸坐在电视机前全身颤抖，谦也握着他的肩一言不发。

三天后，迹部回来了，同时还有日本代表队伤退更换人选的通知。忍足在前一天入选新组，离开了基地，和不二双打出战。

他赢了。淘汰赛阶段过程极其艰苦，但好歹是赢了。比赛结束后不二和他在休息室里累得动不了，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。

“迹部……怎样了？”不二问。

“我不知道，我没来得及跟他说话就过来了。”忍足说，依然一想到迹部就心脏一缩一缩地疼。

“好歹也打个电话吧。”不二说，用毛巾擦着脸上的汗。“他很重视你。”

忍足想说你又是怎么知道的？但觉得这话说出来很没意思，就还是闭嘴没说。

“之后……他会回冰帝吧？”不二问。“以后还会在全国大赛里遇上的吧，我很期待。”

忍足忽然失去了耐心。不二知道什么？这种所谓的关心……对迹部有什么帮助吗？他把毛巾往地上一扔，以对他来说过分粗鲁的态度甩门离开。

他最终还是打了那个电话。

电话响了五声才被接起来，而忍足只说了一句“迹部”就不知道如何继续。

“啊，忍足啊。”迹部听起来倒很正常。

“本大爷看了你的比赛，很不错啊，后手还需要加强一点。”迹部说，平静地说着于己无关的事。“这种国际比赛，一点小缺陷都会被发现、放大，但缩在后场的话发挥不了你的优势，还是要积极上网前啊。”

忍足捂着手机不出声。

“下一场对阵确定了吗？”迹部问。

“还没有，还在等教练组通知。”忍足回答。

“是吗，那好好休息吧。”迹部说。竟然是打算挂电话了。

“迹部，”忍足叫住了他。“……你怎样了？”

迹部沉默了一会儿。“胫骨轻微骨裂，脚踝扭伤比较严重，但主要是肩膀，扭矩过大肌肉拉伤粘结，需要物理治疗。”

忍足“哦”了一声。

“本大爷会去英国做治疗。”迹部说。“专家团队已经联系好了。”

“还能继续打吗？”忍足问。

“当然。”

“会去多久？”

“这个赛季结束之前应该是回不来了。”迹部说。“说不定在那里治疗着就留下来了，就像手冢一样。”

忍足抹了一把自己的脸。“……对不起。”

迹部顿了顿。“为什么？”

“没能帮上你的忙。”忍足说。

“这跟你也没什么关系吧？”迹部似乎是笑了一声。“是本大爷急了一点。”

“但是……”

“忍足，之后打出自己的网球吧。”迹部打断了他。“不用再追着我了。”

忍足愣在那里，眼泪一下就涌了出来。

“你今天很棒哦，那几个回击非常漂亮，是只属于忍足侑士的网球啊。”迹部说。

“其实你也从来不需要我站在你面前，我遇见你的时候你就很厉害了。”他说，顿了顿。“本大爷……之前说要带领冰帝称霸全国，也是因为看到你，才觉得这有可能实现。嘛，虽然现在说这个话有点太迟了……”

“迹部……”

“如果不再看着我的话，你会走到哪一步，本大爷很好奇啊。”

“迹部，别说了……”

迹部沉默了下来，隔着遥远的电缆听着忍足无声地哭。

“……你哭什么啊。”他最终说。

“因为……迹部不会哭吧……”忍足说，抽噎着话都说不完整。

迹部叹了口气。

“别哭了。”他低声说。“你这样……本大爷也会难过啊。”

忍足努力地想克制，抹眼泪，结果越抹越多，最后毫无风度地埋在枕头里痛哭失声。

迹部不会回来了，他知道。

迹部只是安静地听着。直到忍足头都开始痛起来，耳朵一阵阵耳鸣，终于平静下来。

“迹部，”他说。“我喜欢你。非常非常喜欢。对不起没有早点告诉你。”

无论如何都要把这句话说出来。

“本大爷知道。”迹部回答，又顿了两秒。“我也是。”

“呐，侑士……”他轻声说，第一次叫了忍足的名字。“以后冰帝就拜托你了。”

 

迹部在忍足回来之前就启程去了英国。他们并没有说再见。

忍足继续留在U-17，高中也开始了。他留在了冰帝。

U-17的排位赛输输赢赢，他从6号球场进了5号，然后又是4号，又从4号出来，再进去，最后到了3号。不断有人进入，也不断有人出来，原本觉得像神一样的高中生们毕业退出，一起进来的国中生里渐渐有一半都换了血，越前回了美国，仁王伤重退出，幸村成为新的领袖，然后是真田、不二、白石和他。

他也开始受伤，在比赛中韧带受损，大腿肌肉撕裂，从代表队里退出了三个月，又打了回来。

谦也说侑士你好像上了高中就突然变了似的，以前明明对这些输赢都没所谓的。

忍足说亏你还是我弟，不知道我从来不喜欢输吗？

谦也撇了撇嘴，说迹部走之前跟你说了些什么吧，侑士的话，并不是那种会为自己拼命的人啊。

忍足愣了愣，敲了一下他的头，谦也喂了一声，跟他打闹起来，就把这事儿给略过了。

但忍足并不是冰帝高中网球部的部长，连副部都不是，宍户才是部长。宍户做得不错，有冲劲，又够努力，忍足不过是在他需要的时候出现，帮他出谋划策，为冰帝挣下宝贵的每一分。

宍户有时会忍不住提起迹部。“如果迹部在他会怎样说。”他说。

“跟随本大爷吧。”慈郎说。“啪啦啪啦撒玫瑰花。”

“就是这样。但照他这种玩法我们居然撑过了三年还活得挺好真是奇迹。”宍户感慨。“快去跑圈！”

忍足嗨嗨地应着，去跑圈。

他想，毕竟是那个迹部景吾啊。能让所有人都用一声“冰帝之王”来称呼的，连越智月光都不曾有过。

高中第一年的关东大赛他们虽然终于赢了没有手冢的青学，但又输给了幸村带领的立海大。这事儿搞得就跟个魔咒一样，总这么几个人，来来回回，夙敌一样，虽然明明U-17里是队友，但学校之间的比赛总是更热血沸腾。

第二年各校王牌都忙着备战U-17世界杯，对全国大赛相对松懈，冰帝总算拿到了关东大赛的冠军，但进全国大赛时忍足因伤缺阵，又是两轮即折戟。

第三年冰帝也是历经一番艰险才成功晋级全国大赛，但忍足再一次在U-17的比赛中受伤，这一次比较严重，半月板受了损，爸爸找他谈了话。

你这样拼命地打网球是打算走职业道路吗？爸爸问。

忍足没有承认也没有否认。

职业道路的话你觉得你够格吗？爸爸问。日本代表队里你能排第几？

第四、第五吧。忍足回答。

竞技体育，你也知道，不是第一就没有意义。爸爸说。你已经做得很好了，但接下来，需要考虑的是未来的生存问题。你要读大学，要准备考试了。体育只是加分，不是你人生的发展方向。

可是……忍足想争辩。

你这一年受伤的次数比过去那么多年都要多，你明白这代表了什么吧？爸爸说。你的身体已经快到极限了。

忍足低头想了想。至少让我打完这个赛季吧。全国大赛……我很想赢。

不行，比赛太耽误复习了。还有半年时间，你必须全力以赴地念书。爸爸说。你到底想不想上医科大学了？

忍足想回嘴去不去医科大学又有什么关系，是你想我去，但他忍住了没有说。

爸爸又说了几句学习重要之类的话才放过他。

天天训练耽误学习确实不假，忍足原本是理科前三的成绩，最近一次考试直掉了近百名，偏差率第一次掉到了50%，家里着急也是正常。

但是都到了这个时候了，让他放弃网球去复习考试，忍足也还是做不到。想赢啊，真的想赢，遇上更多的强手，不顾一切地在球场上挥拍，发现自己的极限，然后又一次次超越的感觉令人沉迷。

不知不觉，他竟然也变成这么执着的选手了。

爸爸开始严格管束他练球，他人在大阪，但遥控指挥姐姐查岗，侑士晚上都得待在房间装作好好念书。惠里奈其实心向弟弟，但也知道重要时刻，只要侑士完成作业就睁一只眼闭一只眼。侑士趁她睡着或者还没醒来溜出去练球，还悄悄准备了旅行箱装好了自己的日常用品方便随时溜走。

反而是在这种时候，他开始意识到，他好像真的很喜欢网球了。花了这么多年，遇见了迹部，遇见了一拨重要的伙伴，又纷纷走上不同的路，直到真的拼了命，才意识到，啊，网球……真的很棒啊。

 

就是在那时，迹部回来了。

过去两年多时间里他无声无息，忍足本来以为他会很快代表英国出战，但并没有，他就像突然消失了一样没再出现在赛场上。早些时候忍足还会给他发信息问他康复情况，但迹部有时差，不怎么回，后来就失去了消息。忍足代表日本出战也没遇上过英国队，一直也没有机会问他的消息。

迹部回来的情况也跟他之前风格很不符合。

忍足上课上到一半，忽然接到一个+44开头的电话，他心里一动，躲在桌肚子里接了起来，就听见迹部说本大爷到东京了，来成田机场接我。

忍足愣了三秒，在老师对他的小动作有任何反应之前装作肚子痛，请了假，拎着包跑了出去。

他叫了计程车，赶到机场，迹部已经在机场门口等了。

“你一个人？”忍足还是有点不敢置信，毕竟这几年他一直努力在压抑自己不要多想，但眼见着迹部活生生地出现在他面前，个子长高了一点，脸上的轮廓变得更加鲜明，那双眼睛还是顾盼生辉，站在那里漂亮得一如既往，吸引别人纷纷看他，他一时甚至怀疑是在做梦。

“啊，偷偷跑回来的。”迹部说，只拎着一个不大的网球包，放进计程车后箱。

忍足更吃惊了。感情这大少爷是离家出走啊？

“为什么不叫桦地？”忍足问，帮他拉开车门，迹部坐了进去。

“桦地的话我家里很快就会猜到了吧。”迹部答，一点也没觉得过去几年没联系突然出现在忍足面前是件很离奇的事。

“而且想见见你啊。”迹部说，抬起眼睛看他。

忍足就有点脸红。他当然记得……迹部临走之前他们俩发生了什么。

“那接下来你要去哪里？”忍足问。

“别去我家会发现的地方就行。”迹部回答。

忍足想了想。“要不……跟我回趟家，我拿个包。”

迹部点头。他们便一路开往忍足家。

“东京……没怎么变嘛。”迹部看向窗外飞驰而过的风景。

“怎么可能会变那么快呢。”忍足答。

“建筑啊，商店啊，这些建好了就好像会一直开下去。但是人的话，总感觉一下子就变了好多了。”迹部说。

忍足顿了顿。“迹部也变了不少啊。”

“变更帅气迷人了吧？”迹部撩过自己的流海，挑眉看他。

忍足就笑。“自大这点倒是一点没变。”

“是事实啊。”迹部哼了一声。

他们到了忍足家，惠里奈不在，忍足飞快地收好了自己的箱子，想了想，带上球包，又翻出来积攒的零用钱，带着迹部出了家门。

“你倒是提前准备好了？”迹部看着他拖着旅行箱问。

“嘛，大概该说我预感很好？”忍足答。“走吧。”

学校是不能去的，迹部一出现就会被认出来。U-17那边忍足也很容易被捉到。迹部身上只有英镑没有日元，忍足去银行换汇，同时把自己卡里的钱也清了出来。不算太多，但省着点用的话一两个月问题不大。

“怎么说，感觉像是逃亡一样。”他把钱放进皮夹，迹部站在门口等。“下一站你想好去哪儿了吗？”

 

迹部是不食人间烟火的大少爷，忍足比他稍好一点，但也没去过危险地方，酒店房间都没开过。

忍足先打了电话给宍户。“部长，跟你汇报个事。”他说。

“哈？难得你叫我部长。”宍户在边吃东西边说。“对了你今天是不是翘课了？岳人说找不到你。”

“对没错。那个，我有个事要说一下，最近的训练和部活我不来了。”忍足说。

“啊？喂忍足，还有大半个月就要全国大赛了哎。”

“放心，我会好好练习的。”忍足说。“另外，这里有个人想跟你打招呼。”

迹部接过了电话：“挺有干劲的嘛，宍户。本大爷不在，有没有想我？”

“迹……迹部？啊啊啊迹部？！”宍户尖叫了起来。

“嘛，忍足和我在一起，你不用担心他的训练。”迹部说。

“顺便，我们是在秘密行动，请保密。”忍足接了一句，笑着挂了电话。

下一个电话是打给幸村的。

“嘛，就是这样，本大爷回来了，但是秘密行动，家里不知道。U-17那边，你帮忍足遮掩一下。迹部说。“有空的话，也想跟你对一盘。”

幸村都一一答应了。

迹部挂掉了电话忍足看他：“你不问他知道哪里好住吗？”

迹部皱了皱眉。“……你怎么不说？”

忍足叹气。“我很不好意思麻烦别人啊。”

“本大爷当然更不适合问这么不华丽的问题了！”迹部回答。

最后谁也没问出口，到了傍晚迹部时差上来，一直在犯困，走路都快东倒西歪，忍足想了想，咬下牙，带他去了他知道的为数不多几家旅馆。

迹部站在那个闪着可疑粉色灯光屋顶还有个红色心形灯饰的房间里皱眉。

“这是情人旅馆。”迹部说。

“我该说恭喜你答对了还是你居然知道？”忍足把行李放了下来。

迹部显然对这种过分粗糙浮夸的风格很是不满，一脸嫌弃。

“去住星级酒店的话证件一登记马上就会被查出来了吧。”忍足解释。“再说也很贵。”

迹部叹气。把外套一脱，就跌上床。

“我睡沙发。”忍足自觉地说。他洗了把脸，放轻了声音，在沙发上坐下开始玩手机。

迹部躺床上翻来覆去了好一会儿，出了声：“喂。”

忍足抬起头来。

迹部对他勾了勾手指。忍足走上前，迹部拽着他的衣服把他拉到了床上。

“你就在这儿睡吧。”他说，闭上眼睛。

但忍足并不想睡觉。正该是他运动的时间，精神正好，所以只是陪迹部而已。

这次迹部倒是睡得很快，忍足一篇小说刚看了个开头他就已经睡熟，发出均匀的鼾声。

忍足放下手机，看了看他。

迹部侧身睡着，眼睛下有浓重的黑眼圈，就算在睡梦中眉毛也是锁着的，也有很重的心事吧。毕竟他突然买了张机票远涉重洋地飞了回来。

忍足把他垂下的一缕头发放到耳后，亲了亲他的泪痣。

再晚些时候，忍足去买了两杯泡面当做晚餐。惠里奈似乎终于发现他跑掉了，给他打了几个电话，侑士都没有接。爸爸也打电话过来了，忍足还是没接。

他把迹部弄起来给他吃泡面，迹部睡得迷迷糊糊，给他啥吃啥，像个小孩子一样，也不抱怨了，大概是真饿，连汤都喝干净了。他吃完还要睡，忍足把他弄起来了。“你再睡晚上就没法睡了。清醒一点，跟我打场球吧。”

说到打球，迹部终于清醒，睁开了眼睛。“啊嗯……”看起来还是不大清醒啊……

迹部什么都没带都记得带了球拍，忍足也拿了自己的拍子，两人从房间出去的时候前台朝他们暧昧地笑。迹部没看见，忍足可是连耳朵都红了。

附近有个街头网球场，晚上饭后时间正是人多的时候，好些人在排队等。

“呐，迹部，挑战一下吧，你从这边场，我从那边场，谁先把他们先清空谁就赢了。”忍足说。“赢的先拿发球局。”

迹部扭了扭脖子伸展了一下。“你肯定要输的。看着吧。”

迹部——因为显然迹部就是迹部——他的风格就是走上前，说喂你们这些人太慢了，一起来吧。

忍足摇头笑了笑。走到另一边，对排在前面的人说不好意思，但如果我赢了你的话，可以让我先用球场吗？

半个小时后，迹部清了台，忍足比他晚了五分钟。热身也做好了，可以正式开始了。

刚才被打败的人们围着他们的球场当观众，窃窃私语着，对突然出现的这对俊俏少年感到不可思议。

“发球局本大爷的。”迹部说，拿着球对忍足做了一个瞄准的姿势。他跳起来，把球发了过去。角度刁钻，变种的唐怀瑟。忍足脚一斜，身体伏低，用棕熊回击反弹了回去。

人群发出阵阵惊呼。

“上来就这样……”忍足说。“你还真是不留情面。”

迹部笑起来。“你也不错嘛。”发第二球。

迹部……和他印象中不太一样。两局下来忍足擦了擦头上的汗。虽然他一向很强，技巧也毫无破绽，但怎么说，感觉气场反而没之前几年那么强了？是忍足见过了太多强手的缘故吗？

他俩陷入了缠斗，比分咬得很紧，迹部开始用冰之世界了。忍足的闭锁对他没用。

下一刻，一颗重扣越网而来，忍足扑过去去接，却不慎滑倒，膝盖感到一阵熟悉的撕裂般的疼痛。

他把球挡了回去，但没有过网。

迹部看了眼他，又发了相同角度的另一个球。忍足这次彻底摔倒在地。

“你……膝盖受伤了？”迹部隔着网问。

忍足直起身，用球拍撑着地面，转了转自己的腿，竭力忽视膝盖带动的地方隐隐作痛。

“继续吧。”他说。握紧了自己球拍，看向迹部。

迹部抿住了嘴唇。这一次用了破灭的圆舞曲，忍足球拍脱手，弯腰去捡的时候感到膝盖在颤抖摇晃。

“就这样吧。”迹部叫了停。

忍足抹了一把自己脸上的汗。

“不要这样对我啊，迹部。”他叹了口气。“难得能跟你打一场。”

“明天继续。”迹部说。“又不是比赛，本大爷累了。”

这当然是谎话，但忍足也不好再坚持了。

他俩回到房间，迹部先冲了个澡，忍足再去冲澡。他穿着T恤短裤走出来的时候，迹部正在行李里翻找着什么，过了一会儿，翻出个药膏，扔给了忍足。

“膝盖。”他说。

忍足在床边坐下，拿出自己的绷带，一声不吭地开始上药绑绷带。

“什么时候受的伤？”迹部问。他穿着忍足的T恤休闲裤，光着脚靠在床上。

“一周前，U-17排位赛的时候。”忍足答。“之前打国际比赛的时候伤到了，没有完全复原，这次有点积水了。”

“你歇着点吧。”迹部说。

忍足把绷带绑好，撕掉最后一点尾巴，试着活动了一下。

“本大爷看了你的比赛。”迹部看着他说。“你很努力嘛。”

“都被你那样拜托了，不努力不行啊。”忍足答。“而且我想着如果能一直出战的话总会在赛场上遇上你的吧……”

迹部没有说话，摸了摸自己的嘴唇。

“呐，迹部为什么回来？”忍足抱着自己的腿问。

“跟家里吵架了啊。”迹部答。他呼吸了一口气。

“吵架吵到从英国飞回来？”

“你想问的是我这几年干什么了吧？”

忍足点点头。

“前半年在复建，但医生说我不改变打法的话身体负担太重了。”迹部说。“之后家里帮我联系了职业选手，我就一直跟着他练习。”

“好厉害啊。所以就完全没必要打U-17了是吗？”忍足问。

“倒也不是……我家里不希望我走职网道路。”迹部说，变得沉重了一些。“让我跟着职业选手学习也是一个意思，大概以为我看到就会放弃？”

忍足“唔”了一声。“所以你是什么想法？”

“职业网坛……真的很难。”迹部说，双手握紧了，用了劲，爆出了青筋来。

“但还是要打吧？”忍足说。

“对。要打。”迹部答道，没有一丝犹豫。“看到了那样的世界，不可能会退出吧。”

“那身体没问题吗？”

迹部顿了顿。“冰之帝王不能常用。一场最多只能打三次。”他晃了下自己的肩膀。“之前练习有点过头，又伤过一回。”

忍足揉了揉自己的膝盖。“我家里其实也不希望我继续。”他说。“马上也要准备升学考了。大概想我去学医吧。”

“你会去吗？”迹部看着他。

“再伤一次，我可能真的不能打网球了。”忍足说。这也是他第一次把这个结果告诉谁。全冰帝都在等着他为他们争取全国大赛的胜利，但忍足知道自己的极限快要到了。

迹部伸出手，抚摸他的膝盖。

“我看到你包里的物理习题了。”迹部说。“离家出走也不忘带作业，你已经做好选择了吧？”

“……抱歉。”忍足说。

“你没必要对我说。”迹部说，扳过他的腿，顿了顿，靠上前，手碰到了他的脸。

忍足垂下眼睛。“但是我想对迹部说。”他低声说，侧过身，迎上迹部的嘴唇。

 

时隔两年多的吻比忍足想象中平静，想他俩上一次见面最终是以那样一种不圆满结束，这一次就都小心翼翼，带着点过分庄重。迹部把他放倒在床上，摘掉他的眼镜吻他，一开始跌跌撞撞，但很快就自然地找到节奏，唇舌交缠着，呼吸加快了起来，手伸进他衣服里，掌心温热。

“我没有跟男人做过。”忍足说，稍稍推开他一点。“你最好有点经验。”

“女人呢？”迹部问。

“也没有。”忍足答。

迹部挑眉，似乎还有点不敢相信。

“是真的。打球太累了没有心思应付女生啊。”忍足叹气。

“总觉得……不太像你啊。”迹部答。

“你大概对我有错觉。”忍足答道。

“真抱歉，本大爷也没有。”迹部笑起来。“你就忍忍吧。”

幸好情人旅馆，什么准备都齐全。做润滑的时候有点手忙脚乱，毕竟两个人第一次赤裸相对，忍足又紧张，迹部也好不到哪里去，还强撑着要做出很懂的样子，搞得两个人都痛，忍足终于忍不住骂了脏话，大概还试图踢开他，但迹部压着他不肯松手，又是打定了主意，最终还是搞成了。

虽然过程很丢脸，但结果还算好，至少迹部伏在忍足身上咬他耳朵时他没能控制住自己的呻吟。迹部想做好什么事时实在很有耐心和毅力，虽然第一次免不了笨拙，但温柔也是用身体可以体会到的，忍足不得不说，他比预想中要享受，至少没有传说中第一次血流成河的那种惨状。

结束之后他又去冲了个澡，回来爬到床上，迹部特别大爷地拍枕头，一副心满意足来侍寝吧的表情。忍足翻了个白眼，躺了上去。他们在画满了心形的床单底下接吻，手指缠在一起，迹部低声说了“我爱你”，用的德语。

 

第二天，以及之后的几天，翘课逃学的忍足就带着迹部满东京乱窜了。

爸爸发来信息，一开始是暴躁的斥责，后来是威胁，后来是恳求，忍足看了但没回。现在他只想什么都不想，和迹部在一起。

他们去了东京塔，迪士尼，也去了惠比寿的小街小巷，迹部居然从来没去过迪士尼，忍足拉着他跟一大群大人小孩一起排队玩游戏，买棉花糖，在迹部说着不要不要的时候硬塞到他手里，在玩高空坠落的时候大喊出声，抓紧他的手，拿到的纪念照片表情夸张，在树荫底下悄悄接吻，嘴唇都有棉花糖过甜的味道。

他们乘电车，迹部把头靠在他肩上打盹，忍足就一直坐过了站，直到最后一站下来，到了不认识的地方，又随便地乱逛，到了天黑才急急忙忙找车回来，迹部半真半假地骂他，却一直没松开他的手，让忍足忍不住要在街角的路灯下吻他。

他开始叫迹部“小景”，迹部开始叫他“侑士”，在佯装发火的时候连名带姓的一起叫“忍足侑士”，尾音压得很低，眼睛里却是带笑的，叫忍足知道他不是认真的，只要一个吻，一个拥抱，几句甜腻的“小景”就能唤回来。

他们一直没碰网球。迹部看他的眼神能化出水，忍足从来不知道他可以这样温柔地看着一个人，他甚至都做不到回视。这让忍足疯狂，让他不顾一切，想把心肝胆肺都献给他——如果他不是已经这样做。

人在过分幸福的时候会惶恐，因为总觉得无法持续，过了顶点就会下滑，而每一天都比想象中更美好，这是多令人害怕的美梦啊。

忍足虽然并不完全循规蹈矩，但也绝不离经叛道，可遇上迹部，他的人生道路就发生了偏折，想要燃烧的欲望时时存在，到了这时候，想要毁掉他，想要被他毁掉的心就更强烈了。

如果可以一直这样下去……忍不住会这样想。但又非常清楚，全国大赛近在眼前，升学考近在眼前，迹部家找上来近在眼前，他们能拥有的时间是偷来的，因为是偷来的所以挥霍起来才更有无尽奢侈的感觉——仿佛放烟花，放着放着，等着那花烧起来，烧到天都红了，烧到最后，天空空茫，一地灰烬。

十八岁夏天最后的那点疯狂，青春时光最好的一切，逃离家长、逃离学校、逃离所有熟悉的一切，连视若生命的网球都可以放在一边，消磨在对方身上。

 

一周后，比起惠里奈、爸爸、学校或U-17，是桦地找到了他们。

忍足已经跟迹部在床上过了两天没出门的日子。好像是迹部说了一句本大爷不想出去玩了，然后他们就真的没出门，身体被探索得过分彻底，每一个眼神都会读出让人脸红心跳的内容，头脑一片晕沉。偶尔也会说这样太堕落了吧，但初尝禁果对两个人影响都是巨大的，没办法停下来接吻和抚摸，迷恋显而易见，无论是他还是迹部都在某一刻放弃了用理智思考。

然后桦地找到了他们。确切说，是找到了迹部。

当时他们终于从房间出来，迹部带着忍足觅食，吃腻了乱七八糟的平民食物，终于去了一家符合他大爷品位的西餐厅，刚坐下不久，桦地出现了。

迹部顿了顿，上前和桦地拥抱，桦地对他说了两句什么，忍足没听见，但迹部的表情已经完全冷静了下来。

忍足摇晃了一下杯子，里头装的还是无酒精鸡尾酒。

迹部坐了回来，桦地对忍足点头示意，就走了出去。

迹部开始无声地切割自己那块牛排。忍足喝了一口杯子里的酒，对着他举了举杯。迹部也拿起自己的杯子，跟他轻轻碰了下。

忍足抿了一口酒，开了口：“呐，小景，你会和我走吗？”

“你想拐本大爷私奔？”迹部反问。

“你现在……不是在跟我私奔吗？”忍足也反问他。

迹部低头切了块牛排塞进嘴里。“嘛，说得也是。”

忍足也切了块牛排，虽然烹饪得非常美味，但他快要尝不出来味道。

“这几天其实我想过，如果不去读大学要做什么，要去打工赚钱，也可以去兼职拍广告，有那种赌球的地方可以试试，那样……虽然养活自己没问题。但小景的话……没办法过那样的生活吧。”忍足说，最终还是到了这一步。“到头来我并没有什么特别，也只是一个普通的高中生而已。只擅长按部就班地好好读书，以后做个好上班族，大概……就会是这样了。”

迹部移开了视线，看向了窗外，眼圈红了。

“你回来找的是我，我真的很高兴。”忍足说。“小景每次出现在我面前都会照亮我，让我充满希望。这段时间很开心。真的像做梦一样。”他哽咽了一下，快要说不下去。“……升学考，我会加油的。”

迹部不得不用酒杯挡住自己的脸，装作喝酒。

“迹部也会加油的吧。我期待看到你在职业赛场上的表现。”

“走之前，跟我认真比一场吧。”他说。

迹部这次终于正视了他。

“好。”他简单地说。

 

他们回到了之前那个街区网球场，桦地已经在旁边等了。除了桦地之外，还有好几个西装革履的人，大概是迹部家里的。

网球场已经清空了。忍足挑了左边的台，迹部走到了右边。

然后他们开始打球。迹部果然没留手，看起来也不打算打持久战，忍足被他连下三盘，才适应了他的节奏，一分一分地追了回来。他的膝盖还是发痛，每跑动一次都会痛，但兴奋起来就完全顾不上了。

他们打到一半的时候天下了雨，一开始还是小雨，后来就变得有点大，但谁都没停下。雨让地变得湿滑，两个人都摔了几跤。忍足的眼镜已经完全湿掉了，模糊着根本看不清，他把它摘掉了扔在一边。他用上了他的新绝技F.S.S，迹部猝不及防，被他反超了，用了冰之世界，开始专打他的死角，忍足的膝盖压力陡然变大。

最终到了迹部的赛末点，相差只有一球，迹部领先。迹部迫不及待地想结束，忍足不顾一切地不想结束，一个球竟然来回打了超过三十个回合，忍足的每一步几乎都能感到膝盖不堪重负的尖叫。

最后一次，迹部把球压得极低，忍足飞身去救，听见自己的膝盖不详的一声咯啦。他重重地摔倒在地。

“侑士！”迹部叫出了声。

忍足倒在地上，一时爬不起来，但球被他弹了回去。他看着球在网沿滑了一下，无声地掉到了迹部那边。6：6平，进入抢七。

抢七其实毫无悬念，毕竟忍足连站着都困难，迹部隔着网看着他，满脸都是湿的，不知是雨还是泪。

他抬起手，天空中有冰晶落下，忍足睁大了眼睛。

冰之帝王。

他并没有试图移动去接这个球。

迹部紧紧盯着他，发第二个球。

还是冰之帝王。这球从忍足的脸颊边擦过，他的头发被带起，脸颊一疼，被球风割破了皮，有血流了下来。

第三个割破了他的手臂。第四个割破了他的小腿。

迹部发了四个冰之帝王。比赛结束。

忍足一动都没有动，眼泪和雨水混在一起流了满脸。

迹部看着他，隔着那张网，就好像隔着万水千山。他张了张嘴，无声地说了句：Farewell, love.

然后他转过身去，走向场边接他回去的人。

忍足仰起脸来，闭上眼睛，大雨倾盆，铺天盖地，哗哗哗哗，仿佛就什么都不用听见，也不用看见了。


	2. 下

（下）

那一年的全国大赛冰帝打到了半决赛，忍足对上了白石，膝伤未愈，输了S2，日吉的S1赢了，但他们的S3和D1、D2都输了，也就止步于此。比赛结束之后谦也跑来找他，兄弟俩站在街边吃章鱼烧。

谦也说你胆子也太大了吧，之前跑掉了大半个月，你家里都急疯了，天天骚扰我好像我拐了你似的。

侑士说十天不到而已，哪有那么夸张。

谦也咽下去一个丸子。我听说你跟迹部跑掉的？迹部呢？回去了？

侑士说啊，他有一个集团要继承，还想打职业赛，无论如何都没法留下来吧。

谦也长长地叹了口气。那你怎么想啊？以后想追还能追得回来吗？

侑士吃了一个章鱼烧，滚烫滚烫的，烫得他嘶嘶抽气。我？他边抽气边说。好好读书呗。升学考第一啊。

谦也撇嘴。啧，我还以为你会追着他出去呢。

侑士咽下去一个丸子。你是不是对我们俩的关系有什么错觉？

谦也耸肩。我搞不懂你，嘛，反正考试加油，家里都指望你继承家业呢。

全国大赛结束之后忍足就因伤退出了U-17，专心备考。新年后，他去考了几家医学院，虽然家里一门心思希望他回关西，但他填的都是东京的学校，爸爸气得要死，可忍足振振有词，如果我能考上日医大或者东大，为什么一定要去京大？

他最终如愿以偿，进入了东大医学院。在家里疯玩了一个月之后，樱花纷飞的季节，再次回到了东京。

一个月后，迹部在职业赛场上亮相。他的初战是法国网球公开赛。他小组赛就遇上了卫冕冠军，苦战到抢七，以38：40落败。虽然落败，但一战成名，网球媒体纷纷开始挖掘他的历史，很快就把冰之贵公子的名号叫响了。

那一年，手冢征战澳网，输给了平等院，越前在美网打入1/4决赛，那些熟悉的名字渐渐出现在媒体上。

忍足在好好读书。他真的是在认真读书。医科非常难，虽然属于理科三类，但要背的东西很多，他并不是个很擅长记忆的人，不得不花很多时间做笔记。还有实验。从解剖白鼠，兔子，青蛙开始，第一次解剖课之后忍足一整天没吃下饭。

第二年，迹部打进了澳网的8强，被传奇的大满贯冠军6：4击败。这时候围绕他的新闻已经渐渐多起来。他伤害性的打法受到了抨击，持久战看起来令人疲倦，人们想看的是更犀利、更利落的打法，比如来自德国的新星手冢。

迹部的名字再一次地和手冢联系在了一起。他们年龄一样，又同为日裔，不可避免地会被拿来做比较，而迹部，虽然有着华美的姿态，但总是被拿来做反例。

忍足解剖了他的第一具尸体。他很庆幸自己没有吐。他的生物化学和生理学都学得非常好。他开始考虑自己该往哪个专业方向发展。

第三年，手冢打到了法网决赛。他最终以微小的差距获得了亚军，但已经足够日本的网球爱好者沸腾。毕竟距离上一次法网有日裔夺冠已经过去了很多年。

两个月之后，他进入了温网，在小组赛第二轮遇上了迹部。

这可能是他俩自国中以来第一次在正式赛场遇上，虽然不过是小组赛，但手冢正当红，媒体大炒特炒，什么命运之斗都搬出来了，一边倒地看好手冢。

忍足翘了一节病理课，跑回宿舍看的直播。

他当然知道这对迹部有多重要，五年来迹部一直追着手冢的脚步，从来没停下过。

他们俩上了场，迹部穿了一身冰帝蓝的运动服，忍足的呼吸停了一瞬。

那场比赛非常激烈，迹部用了十个冰之帝王，完全就是不要命的打法。手冢冷静得多，零式和手冢领域交替，纯熟的削球赏心悦目，而且非常有先见之明地换掉了框架镜，避免了被震碎。

然后毫不意外，他们又拖到了抢七，但这一次迹部拖得太厉害了，过多的冰之帝王严重损害了他的肩膀，但让他放弃更加不可能，打到最后纯粹是相互折磨，疲于奔命。抢七过了30之后解说就没什么话说了，只是一遍遍重复手冢又打过去了，迹部又反击了。抢七一局就打了超过两个小时，过了100，直到迹部终于一个趔趄，摔倒在地。手冢零式过网，赢了。

解说解脱地说这场精彩的、漫长的比赛终于结束了，让我们祝贺手冢国光！

忍足却只盯着迹部。迹部在场上一直没有爬起来，手冢走过去想跟他握手，却发现他已经昏了过去，医疗队赶了进来，围着迹部一顿忙活，最后用担架把他抬出去了。

忍足咬住了嘴唇。他不知为何非常不安。

第二天关于这场比赛的新闻就出来了，漫长的抢七！意志力的决战！然后把迹部明褒暗贬一通。忍足看了，很生气，但他也不能做什么，本质上这是一个德国人和一个英国人的比赛，甚至都轮不到日本媒体这样高潮。

三天后，迹部缺席了接下来的比赛。几天后，他的发言人宣布他放弃温网。

忍足知道事情不大对了。学校还有最后大半个月，他过得如坐针毡。等到一放假，他就飞去了英国。

地址是找桦地要的。桦地一开始还不愿意，忍足抓住了他的衣领说你已经把他从我这里带走一次了，这一次难道还不放过他吗？

桦地揉了揉眼睛，把地址和电话都给了他。请你……帮帮迹部大人。他低声说，听起来有点委屈。

忍足叹了口气。上前给了桦地一个紧紧的拥抱。

 

然而桦地给的地址是迹部家。也就是他家在伦敦郊区那个如同宫殿一般的豪宅。忍足去敲门，管家说少爷不在这里，请回吧。要问迹部在哪儿，又不肯说。大约是来骚扰迹部的人多了，把忍足也当成了奇怪的人。

忍足没办法，只好离开，电话也打不通，他甚至怀疑迹部不再用这个号码。

白跑一趟又不甘心，毕竟都来了这么远了，也没办法当做纯粹的旅游转一圈就跑了吧。于是第二天又去敲迹部家门，说我真的是迹部朋友，他以前同学，还把手机上存的以前的冰帝照片翻出来给管家看，这是迹部，旁边那个是我。管家半信半疑，但还是说少爷确实不在，我也不知道他去了哪里。忍足十分的耐心都拿出来了，跟他磨少爷平时练球去哪里啊，最近老爷太太在不在啊……就这么一步步地，先去找了迹部的球房，又找到了他的助理教练，最后腿都快要走断的时候，找到了十字医院的康复中心。

可他既不是病人也不是病人家属，特护病房被层层保护着，保安不让他进。忍足想，好吧，我就在这里等，你总有一天要出来。他把包往边上一丢，就在门口靠着沙发闭上眼睛休息。时差没倒好，又累又困，担心了太久，竟然真的睡着了。

他醒来是因为听见争吵。迹部的声音变得很高，但他还是一下就认了出来，立刻就站了起来。病房的门打开了，一个女人在跟迹部吵架，讲的是英文，说得很快忍足只能听清几个单词，没一会儿就气冲冲地走了出来，高跟鞋踩得很响，脸涨得很红，她有和迹部相似的蓝眼睛和鼻子。保安为她让出路来。

忍足眼看着门又要关上，趁着这个间隙冲了上去，抓住了门框。

“小景！”他叫出声。然后顿在那里。

房间里一片雪白，迹部的头发是唯一那点色彩。他穿着灰色的病号服，靠在床上，抬起头，看到忍足，表情是空白的。

保安冲了上来，要把忍足拉走，忍足挣扎了起来。“小景，小景！”他叫起来。伸长了手想抓迹部，迹部却转过了头去。

忍足被带走，保安抓着他不放开，一边打电话联系警方，听起来大约是要告他骚扰。

忍足闭上了眼睛，靠在墙上，心如刀绞。

警方来得很快，在跟保安交涉情况时忍足一直一言不发。直到门不声不响地打开，迹部出来了。

“这是我朋友。”迹部说。“抱歉干扰了你们的公务。不存在骚扰的情况。”

警察来回看了看，叮嘱了几句，就离开了。

保安也松开手，不好意思地致歉。忍足还是一句话没有说，拎着包跟着迹部回到房间。

门一关，迹部又回到了床上，也不看忍足，只是安静地坐着。空气令人窒息。

“你要问什么，问吧。问完买明天的票回去。”最终迹部打破了沉默。

尽管忍足心里有一万个问题，但他还是飞快地排好了序。

“伤得有多严重？”

“不是不能治。”

“那你治了吗？”

“没有。”

“为什么？”

“家里反对我继续打球。”

“刚才那是你妈？”

“我阿姨。”

“你还要坚持多久？”

“直到他们放本大爷出去。”

忍足沉默了好一会儿。“你还能再打职网吗？”

迹部没有回答。

忍足叹了口气。他上前一步，捋过迹部过长的头发，露出他的额头。

“小景，我看了比赛。你已经尽了全力了。”他说。

迹部眨了一下眼睛，看向他。

“但是我又输了。”他说。

“对方是手冢，也是没办法的吧。”忍足说。“把手伸出来让我看下。”

迹部伸出了手，忍足顺着他的手腕往上捏，然后趁其不备，突然捏了一下他的肩部。迹部猛地一缩，疼得暗骂了一声。

“已经很严重了。”忍足说。“现在这个手臂坚持不了一个冰之帝王，甚至坚持不了一个唐怀瑟。”

“你又懂什么……”迹部挑眉，开始愤怒。

忍足飞快地扯了一下他的手臂用力一抖，迹部疼得叫出了声。

“这种程度我还是懂的。”忍足说。“我这三年也不是什么都没做。”

迹部狠狠瞪着他，咬着牙不吭声。

“接受治疗。然后接受你家的条件。”忍足说。“比起网球来，你家更需要你。”

“你……！”迹部看起来很想喊人进来赶他出去。

“我也更需要你。”忍足说，抓住他的下巴，吻了上去。

迹部咬破了他的嘴唇，尖利的疼，有血渗了出来，但忍足没有停下这个吻，直到两个人的嘴里都是血腥气，迹部终于反吻了回来，占据了主动权。

他松开手。迹部喘着气，眼睛里有泪。

“本大爷恨你。”他说。

“被你恨是我的荣幸。”忍足回答。

 

再晚些时候，忍足坐在病房里分享了迹部的晚餐。迹部用塑料刀叉戳着盘子里的土豆沙拉，一脸郁闷。

“他们怕我自杀，连叉子都用的这种软材料。”他弹了弹那个软绵绵的叉子。

“你到底做了什么把你家里惹成这样？”忍足嚼着清水煮豆子问。如果迹部天天吃的都是这种东西，忍足是真的很同情他了。

迹部扫了他一眼。“上次跑回去之前，本大爷用餐刀威胁了老头子。”

忍足睁大了眼睛。

“他一年到头几乎不管我，突然开始管东管西，不是很烦吗？”迹部说。“又不是本大爷选择要做继承人。”

“继承人……也没什么不好吧？”

“打球更好吧？”

忍足停下来想了想。“这几年读医学院，我有一个最深刻的体会，人体真的非常脆弱，也非常柔韧。”

迹部吃了一口土豆色拉，看向他。

“运动员某种程度上是在持续透支。”忍足说。“那种爆发式的力量是难以持续的。也正是因为这种一生悬命的方法，竞技体育才看起来格外有魅力，因为人们做不到。”

“是生命啊。”迹部说。“在赛场上，那种活着的感觉是最强烈的。”

忍足点头。“我现在也还是会经常去打网球。”

“你膝盖？”迹部问。

“好得差不多了。”忍足答。“但是U-17的那种状态是没法找回来了。心态不太一样。我现在挺享受打球的。”

“你本来就挺享受网球的。”迹部说。“这项运动里真的享受的人其实没那么多，所以没继续打本大爷一直觉得挺可惜。”

“啊，是吗？我以前真的没有很喜欢打哎。”忍足回答。“不是因为遇见你可能早就不玩了。”

“结果打进U-17日本代表队，还打进青少年世界排名。”迹部笑了笑。“侑士，你比你想象中的要执着多了。”

忍足耸耸肩。“可能吧。嘛，虽然也不是没想过以职业为目标，但我并不像迹部这样非赢不可。职业的世界怎么说呢，还是太绝对太封闭了吧？总是那么一群人，遵循同一套规则，完全以输赢论英雄，冠军只有一个……我还是想多走走多看看，走一点弯路也没关系，路边的野花也是很美的呀。”

迹部吃掉了一个肉丸，咬着叉子没说话。

“迹部的追求当然和我不一样。但做继承人，走商业道路，遇到的挑战和艰险比起网球要多多了吧？是很难的事呢。虽然我已经没资格这样说，但网球，确实是很纯粹的东西，只要想着拿下每一分，赢就好了。迹部如果是因为不想继承而选择网球的话，我会觉得是选择了更简单的路呢。”

迹部放下了叉子。“你还真是会说话。”他说道。

“只是不想看你再受伤了而已。”忍足答。

“……本大爷其实知道。”迹部停顿了很久，方才开口。“迟早有一天会继承，迟早有一天会离开网球。但总觉得……还可以再打几场吧？还可以……再争取一下吧？”他叹了口气，把餐盘放在一边。“这么早，我还没有打够啊……”

忍足也放下餐盘，上前坐到床边，伸手抱住他，迹部把额头靠在他肩上。“……真的很不甘心，我想追上手冢啊。”

“我来之前，手冢给我打过电话。”忍足说。“他联系不上你，就找到我这里了。他也非常担心。”

迹部闷着头不肯起来。“本大爷现在没心思被他安慰。”

“说实话吗？我也不想你跟他联系。”忍足说。

迹部抬起脸来看他。“你嫉妒了？”

“你知道啊？嫉妒得不得了。能和你打那样的比赛。”

“先放弃的人没资格说吧。”

“理智上知道是一码事，感情上接受是另一码事啊。小景，你是最能理解的吧？”忍足说，抚摸迹部的脸，手指划过他的嘴唇。

迹部终于笑了起来。

 

护工来收走了餐盘。忍足陪迹部聊了会儿天，讲了些现在冰帝人的现状，大部分都还在东京，只是分布在不同学校，岳人之前上了个什么综艺，还红了一阵，现在是他们几个里最出名的一个。

他聊完就想走，迹部把他留了下来。

“明天早上我爸会过来。我希望你在。”迹部说。

忍足愣了愣。“合适吗？”

“本大爷说合适就合适。”迹部说，拉住他的手。“今晚睡这儿吧。”

忍足走过去反锁了门。

特护病房设施齐全，他们俩轮流冲了个澡，迹部裹着浴衣躺在床上，忍足没有穿衣服，直接爬到了他身上。

“因为我们没有套子，确认一下，这几年你有没有……？”他问。

迹部摇头。“没有。你？”

“我也没有。”忍足答。“没办法忘记你啊。”

迹部笑，把他的头拉下来和他接吻。忍足把手放进了他的浴衣里。

病床不大，睡两个人其实有点勉强，但做爱还是足够。忍足把迹部的手拉高，交叠握在头顶。

“这样会不会痛？”他问。

“有一点。”迹部答。“没关系，你继续吧。”

那样的姿势仿佛如受难的神像。迹部的肩部上有过去的手术痕迹，肌肉紧绷着，忍足顺着一路吻了下去，舔他胸前的果实，迹部抬起腿，稍稍挺胸往他嘴里送。

迹部的身材还是非常好，尽管连续卧床让腿部肌肉没有那么紧实，但毕竟职业运动员，比起忍足天天泡图书馆的身材来说还是要好不少。忍足抬起他的腿，吻他的膝关节，胫骨上的手术疤痕，踝关节上的伤疤，最后吻他的脚。

迹部被弄得痒，笑起来，用脚踢了踢他。

他们用乳液做了润滑，迹部发出甜腻的呻吟，在忍足舔他的时候用手抓住他的头发拉扯。

他在床上非常坦白，而且也毫不掩饰自身魅力对忍足造成影响的自满。忍足无言地爱着他的一切。历历累积的伤痕，背上的雀斑，腋下的胎记，指甲偏长会留下抓痕，兴奋起来时胸膛和脸都会变红，被进入时会短促的抽气，无意识地舔过嘴唇，接吻的时候总会很用力，弄痛了会皱眉但不会出声，做爽了会大声地呻吟、小声地咒骂。

他就是很完美。每一处都是。

结束之后两个人躺在床上发呆，非常挤，忍足有条腿都掉在了床外。迹部无意识地一直用手在忍足的腹部划圈。

“你会待多久？”迹部问。

“最长到8月底，之后就要开学了。”

“那时候本大爷差不多也要入学了吧。”

“迹部选好学校了吗？”

“之前拿了剑桥和伦敦政经的录取通知书，但打球就耽搁了，应该还有效。”

“哇，很厉害嘛。打算去哪里？”

“多半还是剑桥吧。经济或者管理，还没有定。”

“去学校也可以打球的嘛。认识了新朋友也不要忘了我啊。”

迹部忽然捏住了忍足的鼻子。忍足憋了一会儿气，不得不张嘴呼吸，迹部就吻了上来。直到头都开始嗡嗡发晕，鼓膜充血，肺里仿佛都是迹部的气息，迹部才放开他。

忍足大口呼吸，脸比之前做爱时还要红，想这大少爷真的是要命。

“要比你迟毕业了，不开心。”迹部嘟哝了一句。

“我还有三年呢。”忍足笑。“而且万一要读博士，就是七年了。”

“学医好辛苦啊。”

“不然怎么能让人把命放在手上？”

“你想好什么方向了吗？”

“还有半年才选。我再思考一下吧。”

之后迹部停顿了挺久。

“你会等我吗？”他问。

忍足伸手撑在脑袋后，也想了一会儿。“其实我怀疑是你要等我。”

迹部歪歪头。“嘛，说得也是。”

他俩抱在一起，在狭小的病床上将就着过了一夜。忍足睡得不太踏实，但迹部在他怀里，很暖和，让他做了好几个光怪陆离的短梦，无一例外都有着玫瑰的香气。

 

第二天早上忍足很早就起来了。吃了早餐，陪迹部看了会儿电视。迹部父亲就到了。

迹部父亲很威严，气势也很强，虽然对忍足出现在这里有些不解，但面上什么也没有表示。

“你今天叫我过来希望是已经想好了。”他抱着手臂对景吾说。

“是。”景吾的气势也不自觉地硬起来了。这样看着两个人还真的是很像，都是一样的轮廓，一样的强硬，不过迹部父亲显然更深沉成熟一些。

“我可以放弃职网，去读书就职，继承家业。”迹部说。“但有一个条件。”

“你说。”

迹部看了一眼忍足。忍足心里忽然一跳。

“这是我男朋友。”迹部一字一句地说。“本大爷不会跟女人结婚。以后也不要逼我。如果你接受，我秋季就去剑桥读书。”

迹部父亲的脸立刻沉了下来。“你也太任性了。”

“很遗憾，就是这样了。”迹部答道。

“如果我说不？”

“麻烦你再去找一个比我更出色的继承人。”

迹部父亲脸色阴沉地盯着他看，又扫过忍足，又回到儿子身上。

“你的小男朋友知道你做这种决定意味着什么吗？”他问。

“他不用知道。”迹部答。

“愚蠢……愚蠢！”迹部父亲低声说。“你太让我失望了，先是打球打得不知道自己是什么人，现在又用出柜这种事来威胁我？景吾，你真的以为我拿你没有办法吗？”

“你可以收回继承权。”景吾答道，针锋相对。“本大爷并不需要你的钱也能证明自己。而你清楚这一点。”

“你以为，没有迹部这个姓你还算什么？你的资源都来自于哪里？没有我，谁还会理你？”迹部父亲冷笑出声，挥舞着手。景吾的脸都涨红了，手握成了拳头，紧紧的，看起来快要爆发。

忍足看不过去，插了嘴。“迹部先生，虽然我不该说话，但有些事情并不是您想的那样。”

迹部父亲看向他。

“景吾的网球真的打得很好，他是真的热爱网球。这是全世界看球的人都知道的。”忍足说。“您是他的父亲，应该能理解儿子的热爱吧？他之所以接受继承是因为比起网球的世界，迹部家更需要他。这也是更难的路。是非常辛苦的选择。他已经要为迹部家放弃自己重要的梦想，就不要再逼迫他了，请给他一点自由吧。这自由是不是与我有关都无所谓，但您是他的父亲啊，难道您不希望他能过得开心吗？”

迹部父亲停了很久没说话。

“你叫什么？”他问。

“忍足侑士。”忍足答。

“我记住你了。”他说，又看向儿子。“这次结束之后，回家来找我。”

他说完就一点也没停留地走了。

忍足这才觉得心脏跳得太快，迹部父子吵起来的威压感太强，而他居然在其中插了嘴，大概是嫌命不够长。

迹部呼了口气，稍稍放松了些。“侑士你啊……完蛋了。我爸最讨厌他说话有人插嘴。”

“我也觉得完蛋了。但难道要我看你们俩真的打起来？”忍足叹气，伸了伸僵硬的筋骨。“你也胆子太大了吧，出柜这种事……难道不能等过段时间再说吗？”

“反正迟早都是要吵的，一次性解决问题算了。”迹部说。

忍足摸了摸头发。“嘛，那我也得准备回去跟我爸吵一架了。”

“需要本大爷帮忙吗？”迹部看了他一眼。

“你只会添乱吧……”

 

忍足在英国待到迹部接受手术治疗，到了8月中旬回了国。他没有再见过迹部父亲，倒是在临走前见到了他的助理。

助理客客气气，来意也很明确，我们也做了一点调查，忍足先生家里是大阪的医学世家吧？也有家业需要继承，相应地也更能相互理解。

忍足装傻，医生无所谓继不继承啊，我又不要去做院长。

助理说，迹部先生的态度也很明确，景吾还小，说这种话没有经过慎重思考。他是一定会结婚的，没有必要耽误忍足先生的时间。也请忍足先生谅解，精神损失费什么的需要多少尽管提。

忍足没忍住笑了起来。传说中的给你多少钱离开我儿子吗。

助理说，希望忍足先生理解，像迹部家这样的家庭，做不到普通人那样自由，虽然我个人是很同情你们的，但事关景吾的未来，还请忍足先生慎重考虑。

忍足看着他，停了三秒，说：除非你让迹部景吾看着我的眼睛说他再也不想见到我。

助理没话说了。

忍足笑笑，难道不是因为景吾那边你们根本没办法才会来找我？但景吾既然都这样坚决了，我如果退缩了，他会非常伤心的。而世界上我最不想让他伤心了。请回吧。还请转告迹部先生，我非常幸运能和景吾交往。他的儿子比他想象中出色得多。我相信有这样出色儿子的父亲，不会做出有损他品格的事。

助理认真看他，握住他的手紧了紧。忍足先生，站在私人角度，我也很高兴迹部少爷有你这样的朋友。

忍足回到大阪，见了父母，也摊了牌。

爸爸气得把他赶了出去，他跑去谦也家借宿，唉声叹气，谦也看不下去，说你该做都做了，现在后悔有什么用？

侑士说啊……我没在后悔出柜，我比较担心的是下学期的学费我爸不给我出怎么办。医学院很贵的啊。

谦也愣了愣，是哦，那找迹部帮你？

小景都快被他爸烦死了，根本没空理我啊。侑士答。而且他也快开学了吧。

你们远距离吗？真是不容易。谦也感慨。

说是远距离……其实回来之后都没在联系。侑士抱着谦也的枕头滚来滚去。谦也叫着你别弄脏我的床啊，把他推到了一边。

所以你们的关系我一直搞不懂啊。都没联系你还为他出了柜把你爸气得半死？谦也好容易把自己的枕头抢了下来。

是呢，我也不知道。但是迹部的话，感觉不用担心。侑士答。

应该担心是你吧……谦也拖长了声音。真的不给你出学费怎么办啊？

贷款咯，再做点兼职赚生活费。侑士答道。

……你为什么总是能看起来这样轻松啊？

我哪里轻松了？轻松会跑来你家跟你挤一张床？跟狗窝似的太小了都伸展不开啊。

真是抱歉就这么大了！谦也叫起来，又跟他打闹在一起。

 

结果爸爸真的停了他的学费生活费。忍足跑去银行填助学贷款单的时候数着零手都有点抖，银行小姐给他倒了杯热水，问贷款年限写多少？十年利率最低，但每期还款额最高，通常我们推荐三十年。忍足想了想，写了二十。

从银行出来阳光正好，忍足恍惚了一下，想之后二十年就卖给银行了。二十年啊，想想好漫长，他现在也不过二十一。迹部也二十一，已经开始在做继承一家大公司的准备了。四十对他是个还难以想象的年纪。

他退掉了原本昂贵的单身公寓，和同学一起合租了一个套间，负责做饭打扫的话会少收房租，同时在学校咖啡厅里找了兼职，勉强够用。加上惠里奈工作了，知道他和家里闹翻，时常也会接济他一些，就是她住得远，不方便侑士蹭吃蹭住。

确实很辛苦，但说有多艰难，每天忙碌着打工、读书、做实验，其实也不觉得。咖啡厅里经常有女生跑来看他，也有胆子大的想约他出去，忍足总是婉拒。后来不知怎地传出他喜欢男生，就变得有漂亮男生跑来约他，忍足也没答应过。被逼得紧了就说我有交往对象了。

他其实并不是故意要坚守什么，只是觉得何必呢，他没有更多心力去处理复杂关系了。

就是没时间去打球了比较难受，网球比赛还在看，没有迹部的世界依然精彩，但那说到底也不是他的世界了。

迹部没有联系他。这件事其实是有点奇怪的。但从18岁那次、甚至更早的时间开始，忍足一直觉得他俩并不是那种远距离关系能维系的。迹部想出现的时候就会出现，忍足想找他也一定有办法找到他。但如果不在一起，就没有联系的必要。见面、在一起、说话、做爱、抚摸……所有词不达意、心不在焉、短暂的沉默间隙都是真实的，但远距离的话，就变成了泡沫一样的东西，是幻想了。那样会变得软弱吗？忍足不清楚。他只知道他想念迹部，带着一种遥远的亲切相信他活得很好，因为迹部总是会活得很好……又克制着自己不要想念太多，就好像饥饿的人有一块饼，每次只舍得掰一小块来吃，润润嗓子而已。

要攒钱飞过去的话，真的很贵，需要刮奖中彩票呢……

平安夜的时候忍足为要约会的同事代班。咖啡厅装上了彩灯，还搞了很多圣诞节的装饰来应景，槲寄生、铃铛、彩带什么的。这时候其实学校里没什么人，都跑出去玩了。忍足难得空闲，就擦擦桌子，扫扫地，收拾收拾，给自己做了杯咖啡，在咖啡厅里放音乐，肖邦的钢琴曲，以前迹部在冰帝时弹过。

他坐在吧台里摇晃着转椅读他的药学书，一个个化学名词太诘屈聱牙看不进去，看一会儿就抬起头，看外面偶尔有人匆匆走过。细小的LED光带一闪一闪的，一种看似温馨其实冷清的氛围。

一个人……似乎也没什么不好。但寂寞也是难免的，毕竟他不能算真正的单身。

门被推开，铃铛发出响声。忍足习惯地抬头看了眼钟，都快十点半了，到了打烊的时间。他叹了口气，站起身，理了理身上的围裙，说：“欢迎光临——”

“给本大爷一杯香草拿铁。”

忍足顿住，抬起眼。

迹部站在他面前，提着行李箱，穿着黑色的大衣，裹着羊绒围巾，把脸遮住了大半。

“然后，对蛋糕有什么推荐？”迹部剥开围巾，对着他微微笑起来。

“我们的草莓慕斯很受欢迎，但我想你可能会喜欢纽约芝士？”忍足回答，没办法控制脸上的笑意。

迹部点头。“那就各来一份。”他四处看看，找了个位子坐下来，解开围巾和大衣。

忍足给他端来蛋糕和咖啡，也给自己倒了杯水，斜靠在吧台看他。

“你可真难找。”迹部说，拿着叉子划下一块芝士蛋糕。“本大爷问了一圈，就差拎着岳人给我带路了。”

“真抱歉啊。”忍足说，还是没止住笑，怎么看都觉得不够。迹部头发长了一点，卷得更明显了，那点卷就老是在勾他的心似的，痒痒的。

“坐过来啊。”迹部指了指自己面前的位子。

“万一还有客人……”

“都快打烊了你等谁啊？”

忍足走了过去，在他对面坐下。“这不把你等到了吗？”他说着，拿起叉子划了一块草莓慕斯，送到迹部嘴边。迹部张嘴咬掉了。他又划了一块，放进自己嘴里。酸甜度正好，应该符合大少爷的口味。

“怎么想到要来咖啡厅打工？”迹部问。“你不会是相信制服诱惑的那类吧？”

“小景你学坏了啊。”忍足说，一口一口地吃慕斯。

“所以呐？”

“我爸停止赞助我了。”忍足说。“嘛，总得养活自己吧。”

迹部皱眉。“因为你出柜？”

“对啊。他很老派的，可能觉得不如不要我这个儿子吧。”

迹部“嗯”了一声，也陷入了沉思。

“你呢？跟你爸关系好点没？”忍足问。

“还是那样。”迹部答。“他没让步，本大爷也不想跟他废话。反正先读着书，之后再看了。他也不给我钱，但我的学费有我爷爷的信托，这块他插不上手。”

“啊～小景也很辛苦呢。身体呢？肩膀现在好了没？”

“雨天会有点疼。其他没什么大碍。”

“还是有点后遗症了吧。”忍足说。“待会儿帮你捏捏？”

“你连这都学？”

“我还认真想过要不要选康复医学做方向呢。”

“结果呢？”

“大概还是比较想握手术刀吧。”忍足答。“我选了外科。”

迹部有点意外。“我一直觉得你会晕血。”

“之前确实晕，但解剖了太多小白鼠兔子之后罪孽太深重了，还是努力造福人类吧。”

吃完蛋糕迹部等他收拾完店，关灯锁门。忍足换好衣服，转过身来，迹部站在不远处等他，像从画里走出来那样好看，没忍住就凑上前亲他，嘴唇也甜甜的，心里就特别开心，像开了花一样。迹部笑，推开他，问待会儿去哪儿？

“我跟人合租带你去不方便。情人旅馆？”

“你还有开房间的钱吗？”

“不行找惠里奈借嘛。”

但圣诞夜，学校附近的情人旅馆爆满，他俩走了两家就放弃了。

“我倒是知道有个地方，就怕你会害怕。”忍足说。

“你什么时候见过本大爷害怕？”

忍足于是把他带去了学校的医学实验室。

“……这也太惊喜了。”迹部说。

“有时太晚了不想回去我就在这里睡。医学院嘛，想找床是不会缺的。”忍足拍了拍手术台。“认识一下，这是杰克。”他指着旁边的人体模型。

迹部并不打算跟骷髅打招呼，也完全没打算在解剖台上睡，他只是对把忍足压在手术台上剥出来充满了兴趣。

“理论上说，凡士林并不是好润滑。”忍足说。“你想试试看甘油吗？肾脏标本罐子旁边有一罐。”

“你要再啰嗦本大爷就要用鸭嘴钳把你打开了。”迹部说。“我坐了10个小时飞机来上你，配合一点，ok？”

忍足麻利闭嘴。又过了一会儿：“小景知道鸭嘴钳怎么用？”

迹部一句话没说，把他翻过去，径直挤进他身体里。忍足颤了颤，抓紧了手术台，呻吟出声。

他们连着做了两次。迹部用手机放音乐，把声音开得很大，在空荡的实验室里掩盖住他们的动静，忍足就觉得身体好像被瓦格纳渗透了一样，脊椎都会随着交响乐雄浑的旋律而颤抖。这实在太迹部景吾，忍足觉得他肯定没法忘记了。

结束之后忍足衣服都懒得穿，裹着迹部的大衣靠在沙发椅上，跟迹部聊天。

“想早点出来工作。”迹部说。“不去迹部集团的话就不用听老头子瞎指挥了。”

“我也想啊。”忍足叹气。“还有几年才能独立，想想都觉得累。”

迹部凑过来揉了一把他的头发。

“暑假本大爷要去实习。”迹部说。

忍足垂下眼睛。那便是……他们又见不到了。

“偶尔……也可以给我打电话吧？”忍足轻声说。

“啊嗯。”迹部答应了。

因为迹部实在不想在实验室被标本包围着睡，他俩就在学校里兜圈，聊天，走走停停。天气很冷，忍足没带手套，就把迹部的手揣进自己口袋里捂着。他们有那么多话可以说，总是能讲着讲着笑起来，接一个吻，再接着说，口渴了就去自动贩卖机买热咖啡，用热乎乎的易拉罐捂手，忍足讲起以前在冰帝也有冬天早上爬不起来跑圈，冻得不行，一直想办法偷懒，迹部说你以为本大爷不知道吗……

忍足喝了太多的咖啡，精神一直很好。快到天亮的时候他把迹部带去了校园最高的钟楼，迹部已经很困了，头一点一点地，靠在忍足身上，最早一缕霞光照亮他的脸，鼻子冻得发红，微微皱着眉，神志不太清醒，眼睛都闭着，睫毛垂下浓重的阴影，挡住了泪痣。忍足对他说了“我爱你”，迹部好像没听清，他又说了一遍，然后又是一遍。直到迹部笑起来，太阳在同时升起。

 

忍足六年医科毕业，后来就没再花过家里一分钱。尽管老师尽力挽留他读博士，他还是选择了参加资格考试，进入医院实习。

他一开始在湘南医学院，做急救，第一次遇上送到他手里的病人没救回来，他在值班室里枯坐了一夜。

他们依然非常少电话、视频通讯，时差是一方面，另一方面对现状也于事无补。除了能让他更想他之外还有什么用呢？他不需要一遍遍被提醒他没办法碰到他。看到迹部活生生地从视频那头冒出来他会忍不住哭的。他并不能随心所欲地飞去他身边，迹部也有自己的战斗要打，而他们是一起在一场漫长的战争里，不知道何时是尽头。

迹部只有在第五年圣诞又回来过一次，但也非常短暂。他们把所有的时间都花在酒店房间里——迹部在虚拟操盘比赛里胜出，赢了他的第一桶金，也成功拿到了顶级投行的实习机会，总算稍稍能喘息。虽然和父亲关系依然紧张，但不至于像之前那样缺乏底气。他俩几乎什么话也没说，连床都不愿意下，好像分开一瞬就像要枯竭了似的，因为过于渴望而感到窒息般的疼痛。

忍足在中途落泪，迹部也没有忍住。两年时间靠自己硬撑，真的很累。而这样的日子还要延续多久？还要多久……迹部会觉得这真的没有必要，而忍足会觉得退一步海阔天空。

只要给对方看最好的自己就好了。下一次见面尚不知是何时何处。

第一次的争吵发生在忍足刚实习不久。迹部也刚进入公司工作，急于表现。他做得不错，几次对冲赚进几笔大钱。一开心他就给忍足打了电话。但忍足那天正因为处理医患关系的问题被指导医责骂，心情郁闷到了极点，根本不想跟他说话。

迹部碰了一鼻子灰，大爷脾气就起来了，开始用他那种会气死人的傲慢语气冷嘲热讽，忍足也火大起来，就冲他说你这么在乎钱，还和我在一起干什么？

他话说出口就后悔，但迹部只是冷笑一声，说了一句：你觉得我俩这样算在一起吗？挂了电话。

忍足不得不说，这深深地刺痛了他。

算吗？这种漫长的等待远远大过于相遇时的欢喜的关系。他总在等待，等待不能说痛苦，只是也绝对称不上开心。会去想以后，又惧怕想以后。以后是个模糊的时间概念。可能是一年之后他能再见到迹部，可能是十年之后他们俩还是这种遥远的关系，可能又是二十年，谁知道迹部继承集团这件事需要见鬼的多少年。他父亲看上去身体很好，暂时也没有移交权力的打算。

二十年，实在太漫长了，就跟他的银行贷款一样漫长，知道在那里，但因为太遥远，似乎还没有实体，只是一个逐渐笼罩的阴影。

他俩开始冷战。然后忍足发现，所谓冷战，因为看不见摸不着没联系，和平时也没啥区别。

这真是令人悲哀的发现。他们俩各人在各自的环境里挣扎、努力、伤心、思念、乃至愤怒……都是他们自己的事，于对方无干啊。

那爱也是吗？

争吵一旦开始，就会像潜伏的怪兽一样，时不时会伸一爪子出来，抓破温情脉脉的面纱。让忍足发现迹部经常难以沟通，让迹部也意识到忍足固执起来一点也不输他。

两个月后，忍足给迹部打了电话，问及他的休假时间，迹部生硬地说没有。忍足拿着听筒沉默了半晌，说你别这样，我走不开又不是我的错。迹部第一次说了分手。

忍足挂了电话之后没有哭。他没有实感。他甚至不觉得迹部是认真的。

但苦涩毕竟还是渐渐渗了出来。多可笑啊，在他俩最穷、最难熬的时候，他们是最好的，每一点温情都会被放大，虽然遥远，竟然也有了相依为命之感。反而到了进入社会，终于争取到了自己想要的独立，也开始赚钱，就开始不和，以至于最终到了这一步。

 

和父亲的不和终于在忍足完成了实习医的训练，进入执业医的流程后渐渐平息。姐姐帮了不少忙，妈妈也心疼儿子。而且毕竟忍足都工作了，他也实在管不着。与其说是接受忍足不如说是接受了事实。

忍足也终于在六年后再次回家过新年——从他大三被父亲赶出家门后，每个新年他要么在东京打工，要么就跑去谦也家了。

面对早已成人的儿子，爸爸似乎也不知所措，太久没有交流，变得好像陌生了许多。他在侑士最需要家庭帮助的时候切断了他的经济来源，本意只是给他个教训，没想到却把儿子逼走，等发现迟了又碍于面子无法伸出援手。

妈妈做了丰盛的饭菜，姐姐一直在说着俏皮话，侑士也只汇报好消息，总算团团圆圆地把年过了。新年拜谒的时候妈妈特意拿了新的和服给侑士换上，又感慨了半天儿子真的大了，侑士看着她比之前多生出的皱纹和已经有了白发的鬓角，心里不免发酸。

“你还跟你之前的男朋友在一起吗？”爸爸问。他穿着穿了多年的旧和服，把手抄在袖笼里，准备出门。

忍足沉默着没有回答。

“迹部家的人，来找过我。”爸爸说。

忍足一惊，看向他。

“嘛，被我赶走了。”爸爸说。“我说小孩的事什么时候轮到大人来插手了？还找到我忍足家，不嫌丢人吗？后来了解了一下，你真是交往了了不得的对象啊。”

忍足低头看向自己的脚，眼睛有点红。

“挺不容易的吧，你们俩。”爸爸说，叹了口气。“迹部家公子压力比你还大，下次有机会，带他来家里吧，妈妈也想见见他。”

忍足低头说了一声“是”，咬住了嘴唇，绷着不让眼泪掉下来。

拜谒完了妈妈把他拉到房间，神神秘秘地递给他一个信封。

“这是什么？”忍足问。

“打开看看。”妈妈笑。

忍足打开了，发现里面是一张大额支票。上面写着4000万，签名是忍足瑛士。

他愣在那里。

“爸爸给你存的学费和生活费。”妈妈说。

忍足手一抖，那张薄薄的纸差点落地。

“收好啦，别弄丢。”妈妈说，摸了摸他的头发。“这些年辛苦你了。拿去还贷款吧。”

“……根本不需要这么多啊。”忍足眼睛又红了。

“剩下的作为你在东京的置业费吧。或者花掉，都随便你。带你男朋友出去好好玩一圈。你爸虽然不说，但你考上东大，留在东京的医院工作他很骄傲的，喝多了还会跟你宗也伯伯吹牛。”妈妈说。“他不好意思当面给你啦。你知道，好像就是对儿子认错了似的。但我要说他最后悔的是什么，就是没有早点给你吧。啧，攒那么多钱有什么用，迟早都要给你跟你姐嘛。”她做了个鬼脸，还像小女孩似的。

“可是……”忍足不想收。虽然家底殷实，可这也实在是太大一笔钱了。

妈妈感慨了起来。“侑士的话，大概不会带女孩子回来了吧，如果算上原先为你准备的结婚钱，就一点也不多了。以后也还是常回来看看吧。我们都很想你。”

忍足没再说话了，他把支票装好，转过身紧紧地抱住妈妈，悄悄地把眼泪抹在她的衣领上。

他回到东京，去银行兑换了支票。穷了几年，忽然一下子银行账户有钱了，让他一时有点适应不良。他提取了1000万用于还贷款，剩下的先存了起来。

再晚些时候，他发现他在查去伦敦的航班。

迹部说过分手后就没再联系过他，半年时间过去，这个词才开始渐渐在他心里扎根，噬咬着他，叫他不安。说到底，他也并没有恋爱的经验，他们这种关系也不是正常的恋爱关系，浪漫小说并不能当做参考，但痛苦却是真的产生了。

痛苦的含义在于，它永远比快乐更显著。一点点痛苦就会被感到，而要很多快乐人才会真的快乐起来。而当你终于意识到，你爱了超过自己年岁一半的对象，正在离你远去，那种嫉妒、不安、恐惧、想要挽留但害怕失望的痛苦，类似于想要死去，又想要苟延残喘。

他想他可能早就万劫不复了，在他活过的这些年里，有过太多的高光时刻是与迹部景吾紧紧相连，而当时的他从未意识到，那是他所能得到的最好的东西。或许人也就是这样，每每总在不经意间错过那些时刻而不自知。

真的……没办法甘心。

 

忍足在情人节的那个周末飞了过去。他去了迹部公司，结果周末不开门，他又去了迹部家宅，站在门口按门铃的时候想他爸最好不要在吧，希望他不在，上一次来这里好像还是七年前了……

然后门开了。管家开的门，看到他，居然还认出来了，叫他忍足先生，然后又歉意地说少爷很早就不住家里了，他在伦敦市区租了房子，地址没有告诉我们。

忍足叹气，他又不好直接联系迹部，现如今伦敦茫茫人海，要怎么找？

正想离开，迹部父亲出现了。看到他，愣了愣，叫管家让他进来。忍足深呼吸了一口气，硬着头皮走了进去。

时隔多年，迹部父亲看起来苍老了一些，但依然精神气极佳，一看就是律己极严之人。

“景吾……知道你来这里吗？”他在沙发上坐下，管家送上茶，他端起自己那杯喝了一口，挥手示意忍足自便。

忍足拿起一杯，是玫瑰花茶。迹部最爱的那种香气。他深深呼吸，小口抿了一口。

“我没有告诉他。”忍足说。

“你们还在一起？”迹部父亲问。

“啊。”忍足只是棱模两可地回答。

迹部父亲摸了摸下巴。“景吾……刚开始起步，做得不错。”他说。

“是的，他一向出色。”

“但你不知道他放弃了什么。”迹部父亲看向他。

忍足低头看着茶杯里开放的一颗玫瑰花苞，腌渍过了，失去了本来的颜色，花瓣蜷曲着，却变得意外香醇起来。

“请问，有什么比梦想更重要的吗？”他问，明知道自己不该这样说，这是在激怒对方，但他控制不住。他所执着过的事情也并不是很多，一是网球，二是迹部，到了现在，就变成迹部了。

“少年的梦想……”迹部父亲嗤笑了一声。“每一个少年都有一百个梦想。但这是个现实的世界。”

“你们都还太年轻了。”他说。“我说实话挺欣赏你的，景吾眼光不错。如果照这样再磨十年，景吾会做得非常好，再过二十年，我就可以把迹部家交给他了。但问题是，那是他按我的计划去做。”

“您应该知道景吾不是会听话的人。”

“为上位者不用听话。”迹部父亲说，完全不在意。“十年时间，我让他自由发展。十年之后，他会乖乖回来。”

忍足没有说话。

“这十年，你会陪着他的，对吧？”迹部父亲说。“我不想他再搞出什么幺蛾子了，如果你陪着他，他应该就心满意足了吧？”

忍足忽然有一点想笑，太讽刺了，他父亲也好，迹部父亲也好，都是在这种时候突然打开了绿灯。而迹部父亲甚至是以这样的理由。他就真的笑了起来。“迹部先生，您真的太不了解您儿子了。”

迹部父亲皱起眉头。他这个表情和迹部真的一模一样，但含义是完全不同的。

“嘛，谢谢您的茶。我还是去找他吧。今天可是情人节啊。也祝您开心。”忍足也不想解释了，他过了那个会辩白自己的年纪了。他把茶杯放下，站起身来。

他走出迹部家宅，呼吸了一口伦敦初春料峭的寒气，悄悄打了个哆嗦，想：小景，你在哪里？我来了。

 

那一整天都非常有戏剧性。后来忍足回想起来，上帝可能真的是在看。

他一开始打算去金融街旁边的房产中介碰碰运气，结果被伦敦地铁绕晕，坐上了反向，下来的时候发了会儿呆，打算折回头的时候撞上了一个他完全没想到会出现在这里的熟人——手冢。

手冢也很吃惊。虽然他面上是没什么表示。他是来伦敦做广告代言的，正打算回去。忍足忙问他知不知道迹部住在哪儿，手冢就把地址给他了。因为显然迹部请他去过家里。

不得不说，忍足醋意冲天。手冢似乎还不知道迹部跟他的事，还说好久没见，以后回国再聚，叫上迹部一起。忍足恨不得再也不见。

他打了计程车去迹部的住址，但迹部并不在家，在门口转了两圈之后忍足忽然灵机一动，问邻居附近的网球场在哪里。

附近有三个网球场，第一个是个室内网球馆，一大群半大小孩正在训练，忍足看了一会儿就走了，第二个是个运动场，人很稀少，迹部也不在。他走到第三个网球场之前想了想，在街角卖玫瑰的小姑娘手里买走了她所有的花。情人节的玫瑰总比平时要更昂贵，但小姑娘特别开心，笑得很甜，亲吻了他的脸，说祝你们幸福，上帝保佑你们！忍足也就微笑了起来。

他远远地听见网球打击到地面的声音，还有叫好的声音，心跳就开始加速了。

那是个街头网球场，他走过去的时候，刚刚好看到迹部跳起扣杀，对面是两个学生一样的人，没有接到，输了，正撑着腿喘气。

一切仿佛时光倒流。忍足就没忍住笑起来了。他拨过围观群众走了过去。“喂喂，欺负小朋友不太好吧？跟我来一盘吧。”

迹部抬起头，看到他，怔了怔，随后微笑了起来。“那要看你有没有能力了。”

忍足把花放在场边，用一枝花跟打球的学生借了个拍子，转了转，掂量了下，回到场上。他依然穿着西装和皮鞋，连这也仿佛多年前重现。

迹部发了第一个球，忍足移动了起来，拍子碰到球，手腕熟悉的震动，一样的力道，身体记忆自然就复苏了，比任何反应都快。他把球接了回去。

打到一半他脱掉了西装，又过了一会儿扔掉了领带，皮鞋并不适合激烈运动磨得脚会痛，但打到这个时候根本就不会在意那么多，一个巨熊回击过去，迹部笑出了声。他站在对面，还是他的王，犀利、骄傲、闪着光，坚韧一如既往，如盛放的玫瑰。

忍足也笑起来了。网球……真的是很棒啊。

一来二去，能得每一分都要经过十几个回合。迹部在刻意拖延，但这是一种愉悦的拖延，想要把快乐的时光留得更长一点。他们最后并没有计分，直到天渐渐黑下来，忍足的球拍没法承受再多的冲击，嘣一声断了线。

他无奈地耸肩，把球拍还给旁边等待的学生，说真抱歉，把你的拍子打坏了。迹部走过来，从口袋里掏出英镑，递给学生，学生没接，眼睛闪着光问你们叫什么？太精彩了。

“忍足侑士。”迹部指了指忍足。“本大爷嘛，你就没必要记了。”

忍足走到场边把他的花拾了起来，放得时间有点久，不太新鲜了，但迹部不会在意的。

他披上西装，扛着花走向迹部，他从小爱到大的男人站在球场门口等他，侧影被刚刚亮起的街灯照亮，俊美如同希腊雕像。

 

他们一起回了迹部家。虽然是租的公寓，并不大，但迹部还是依着喜好放了精致的装饰品，甚至还有一架钢琴。他找了个花瓶把花插了进去，灌上水，娴熟地烧了茶，从柜子里拿出茶点放在茶几上。

忍足看着他动作，迹部不需要仆从也能把自己照顾得很好了。

他的脚终于在放松下来后感到了胀痛，他不得不换着姿势站。

“小景。”他叫。迹部抬起头来看他，拢了拢自己垂下的流海，半挑起眉毛。那一瞬仿佛穿越了十年的时间，迹部站在机场门口，刚刚和父亲大吵一架，身心俱疲，但还是认真看着他——其实是在等他。

忍足走上前，扶住他的下巴，顿了顿，吻了上去。迹部闭上眼睛，泪痣藏在睫毛颤动的阴影里。过了一会儿，抽走了他的眼镜，放在一边。

他们在浴室冲澡的时候就抱在了一起，嘴唇没法分开，迹部把腿架上了他的腰磨蹭，忍足抱起他，虔诚地，一遍又一遍亲吻他被水流打湿的身体。

他们在浴室里就做了一次，迹部紧紧抱着他，被热气和情欲弄得全身潮红，只一遍遍叫他的名字。“侑士”、“侑士”，颤抖着，近乎绝望一般，无尽渴望与无尽哀愁，忍足忽然清楚地意识到痛苦的从来不止他一个。

他把迹部放到了床上，爬上去吻他，深得如同世界上最后一个吻，再次进入他，占有他，叫小景，说我爱你，别离开我，直到迹部无法抑制地落泪，指甲在他背上抓出伤痕。

高潮时忍足的大脑是一片空白，等他清醒过来时意识到自己也是泪流满面。

可性欲这件事，会变成爱，也会在结束时让人格外清醒。

爱哪有什么输赢，无非是接受一切。一切失败，一切失望，甚至绝望。全都接受下来，然后认清这样的事实：最深刻的欲望只需要最简单的、最单纯的陪伴。

比如打一场网球，比如，一伸手可以碰到的体温。

而这对他们却是奢侈品。多么悲哀。

忍足穿上了衣服，迹部叫了外卖，两个人坐在客厅里等，迹部没什么耐心地调着电视频道，忍足安静地坐着，努力忽视房间里的大象：他多久要走，下一次什么时候，还要多久——他们还有多久？

门铃响，迹部去应门，外卖送来便当，竟然还是日式的。

“当然和日本不能比，但聊胜于无吧。”迹部说，夹起一块寿司，沾了沾放在一次性碟子里的酱油，往嘴里送。

忍足吃了一口鱼，冷冻的罐装食品，一点都不新鲜。

有时候只是无常生活里的某个无足轻重的瞬间就是压垮骆驼的最后那根稻草。对忍足来说，就是那口难吃的青箭鱼。他忽然就无法忍受了。

“喂，小景，跟我走吧。”他说。放下了筷子。

迹部顿了顿，看向他。

“我今天见到了你爸，他说给你十年自由发展。”忍足说。“我家里也想见你。在东京一样也有很好的公司，没必要一定留在伦敦吧？”

迹部没说话。

“我家里给了我一笔钱让我在东京置业。全款虽然有点麻烦，首付还是没问题的。回来好不好？我现在做得挺好，虽然很忙，但想抽时间出来陪你打球还是可以的。”

“我不想……不想这样下去了。”他说。“虽然这样说很自以为是，但以后的生活，就算你不继承也没关系。”

他做好了心理准备迹部会拒绝他。毕竟这真的是很自大的提议，迹部景吾什么人？会接受跟着他走？甚至被他养？

但是迹部说：“好。”

他只说了这一个字，就低下头继续吃他的料理。

忍足愣住。他不太确定迹部什么意思，但也不好意思再提了。

 

忍足回东京的时候还是觉得自己唐突。虽然迹部说了好，但之后就没再提过，所以他的“好”是好我知道了，好我答应你，好谢谢不用，到底哪个意思？

他确实没想过迹部的意思是好，我回来。

迹部又是三个月没跟他联系，忍足都快再飞一趟伦敦跑去逮人了，迹部就突然给他打电话，叫他去机场接人。

忍足去了，发现迹部带了十几个大箱子，正颐使气指着搬上货车。

他一时都不知道该说什么好。迹部见他呆愣着，眉毛一竖。“还不过来帮忙？”

忍足赶快过去，把他的手提箱和球包放进自己车里，合上行李厢的时候忽然就恍惚，这一幕多么似曾相识啊。

十年前他把迹部送走的时候也问过他你要不要跟我一起走，却只是为了让迹部断念——那时他多么年轻，迹部也多么年轻，他飞回来，只是为了找他。未来一片茫茫，不知往何处去，他们轻易地就交付了自己，却没有力量守护对方……如果当时他坚决要留，迹部会留下来吗？他们会经历这一切吗？可以想见的是会更辛苦，但说不定也会更幸福吧。

只可惜人生并无法重复。连假设都毫无意义。他最终还是做了医生，在手术台和病房间穿梭，只有周末才有空去打球，重温一下当年手感。迹部最终还是走向金融世界，靠自己打拼出新的天地，当年的冰之贵公子、冰帝之王除了一起成长起来的同学朋友还有多少人记得？

或许成长就是这样，你以为浓墨重彩的青春不过是人生早期的绽放，光芒照射过，留下影子延绵，但漫长生活永远更真实，日日进步太难，心怀希望地走向未来已是命运宽待的善意。

忍足房子还没买，只好让迹部先去他租的地方，不太够大，一半箱子放不进来。迹部抱着手臂站在一地狼藉里一脸不爽：“叫本大爷回来结果你根本什么都没准备啊？”

“我也没想到你真的回来啊？”忍足答道。“再说这么大的事你之前连个电话都没打。”

“啧，本大爷就知道靠你是靠不住的。”迹部说，拿出手机开始打电话。讲的德语，忍足听不懂。

他收了电话说：“手冢回来了，我晚上约了他吃饭。”

忍足愣了愣。反应了过来。“等一下，你为什么跟他讲话要用德语？还有，你刚回来就约他？”

“用日语你不就听到了吗？会吃醋的吧？”

“用德语我听不懂更吃醋好不好？”忍足提高了声音。“而且你去吃饭就扔这么多箱子给我收拾？喂，迹部！”

迹部已经拍拍手潇洒走了。忍足暗骂了一声，开始打电话找房产中介。

迹部回来一个月，几乎没在家里吃过一顿，把以前朋友约了个遍，宣告本大爷回来了，忍足完全没话说。反正这跟他预想的同居生活不大一样。

他很快在医院旁边买了一套顶层公寓，迹部拍的板，看中位置方便，采光好，装修设计都很漂亮，虽然比预算要高不少，但忍足想想反正大少爷都回来了还怕挣不回房贷吗？就买了。

一个月之后迹部终于该见的人都见得差不多了，坐下来跟忍足一起吃了顿饭，他请的，在多年前他俩告别的那间餐厅。

忍足心情复杂。他这么多年都没再进过这家店，而迹部显然是故意的。

食物本身精致复杂但不值一提。迹部倒是心情不错的样子，就衬得忍足的心情复杂更格格不入了。

“所以，你接下来打算怎么办？”忍足问。终于吃完了让他食不下咽的餐点。

“本大爷回来之前跟我爸谈过。”迹部说，用餐巾擦了擦嘴。

忍足坐直了身体。

“确切说，是又吵了一架。”迹部说。

“可以想象。”忍足叹气。

“但是怎么说，好像忽然能理解他一点了。他也有他无论如何都要守护的东西，就是迹部家。”迹部说。“至少这点我们是一致的。所以我们签了协议。他现在重点在海外发展，本土董事会内讧厉害，他需要有人牵制。我答应他十年时间把本地集团业务这块抓在手里。”

“所以还是要继承吗？”忍足问。

“属于本大爷的东西，没人可以夺走。”迹部说。

“总觉得会很累……”

“嘛，辛苦也是正常的。”迹部答道。“但是既然要做王，怎么可能不付出代价。”

“那么，婚约的事？”忍足问。

“至少这十年他不会用这事来烦我。”迹部回答。“至于十年后，本大爷都有实权了就更没必要听他的了。”

他顿了顿。“但主要是在东京不用经常见到他真是太爽了。”

忍足笑了起来。

迹部也微笑起来。“呐，侑士，你准备好了吗？”

忍足看向他，看向迹部的蓝眼睛，温柔地、专注地只映着自己的影像。经过多少年，他都会为这样的视线而战栗，血液沸腾，以至于万死不辞。

无论这个问题指向何意，都是会有他、会有迹部的未来。而他为这个问题已准备了十年。

“当然。”他说，拾起迹部放在桌上的手，放到唇边轻轻一吻。

 

那一年的圣诞假期迹部跟着忍足回了趟大阪，在平安夜见到了他一大家人。迹部难得收敛了脾气，礼数周到谦和到忍足不敢相信。但想来也没什么不可能，迹部接受的教育，他家那些规矩只怕更多。

趁爸爸和迹部在规规矩矩地谈话，忍足把妈妈拉到了一边，问她怎么样，我男朋友还可以吧？

妈妈长吁短叹了半天。

忍足问怎么啦？

妈妈瞪他。我要是年轻三十岁我会去追他。你太赚了好吗？长得这么好，又能干又有钱，性格看起来也很不错，你怎么找到的？果然当初送你去贵族学校是对的。

忍足就笑。你怎么说话跟一心想嫁女求荣的家长似的，什么意思啊你儿子我不好吗？

妈妈说就你这德行，你抓不抓得住人家啊，妈妈好担心啊。

忍足伸手给她看手上的戒指。迹部手上也有相同的一个。

妈妈叹气。知道啦知道啦，刚见到就看到了，你姐还问我你俩是不是偷偷结婚了。真结了啊？

忍足摇头。那还不至于。但是这种事迟早吧。

妈妈拽他。你要主动一点啊！不能什么都等着人家。

忍足说你什么时候变得这么关心我私生活了？

妈妈说那见到人了感觉不一样啊！我儿子对象这么帅，我高兴啊。

那边迹部谈完了，走了出来，向他点头示意，对妈妈客气鞠躬微笑，妈妈居然脸红了。忍足在心里大叹了口气，想小景你真是够了啊。

之后他们又一起去了乡下的祖宅，忍足要搬一些东西去新家，迹部陪他一起收拾，收着收着就翻到以前的回忆，忍足来了兴致，就一件件翻给他看。

“这个是我初恋啊。”忍足拿起那个泛黄的粉红蝴蝶结，还有进校时拍的照片，他辨认了半天，把雅美指给迹部看。“怎么样，很可爱吧？”

迹部琢磨了一会儿，指着当时不知道为什么穿着小裙子笑得一脸傻兮兮的忍足说：“这个比较可爱。”

忍足白了他一眼。

有很多的情书，在情书之外还有很多礼物。忍足感慨：“我还真是从小就很受欢迎。”

迹部被挑衅到。“本大爷收得更多，都被我扔了而已。”

“重要的心意要收藏起来啊。”忍足说，不以为意，捡起一个儿童球拍。“这个是我二年级的时候跟好朋友学打网球，后来在小六打比赛又遇上他，打输了呀，他哭了一场，后来还打不打都不知道了。我还蛮后悔的，早知道当时放水就好了。”

“放水的话更不公平吧？不过你小二才开始打？本大爷可是三岁就开始了。”

“嗨嗨~所以你打得好啊。不过我是天才嘛。”忍足笑。迹部揉了一把他的头发。

“啊，这个，同一个宿舍的男生送给我的。”忍足翻开课本，拿起那封变得脆弱的情书。“大概算我第一封收到的情书？”

迹部拿起来读了一遍。“写得很好啊。”他有点吃惊。“‘我不会忘记你，也请你不要忘记我。我会等你。’你后来有回吗？”

“当时没回，但我后来有遇见过他，高中时候吧，染了银色的头发，变得非常帅气了，有点像白石，我还特意去跟他打招呼，但好像没认出我来——也可能认出来了但不想跟我说话吧。”

“啊……所以第一封情书居然是男生吗？”

“啧，好像确实是这样啊，结果搞得我现在喜欢你。”

“人生都是有预兆的。”迹部笑。他兴趣挺大的，还在忍足的箱子里翻了半天，听忍足讲每一样礼物的来历。

“就到小学结束就没了吗？”他问。

“上中学就去东京了。然后第一天遇上了你。”忍足答道。“之后的就没有存了。”

“为什么？”

“明知故问吧？”忍足说，拉下他的脖子，用手指抚摸他的嘴唇。“什么样的回忆能比得上真正的你？”

迹部笑起来，伸出舌头舔了一下他的手指。

几分钟后，当他们俩又缠在一起，迹部的衣服都脱了一半，忍足也开始喘息的时候，迹部的手机突然响起来了。迹部伸手想接，忍足用腿勾他，他就忘了，可电话持续不断地响，忍足也只好叹气，迹部暗骂了一声，拿过来一看，立刻严肃起来，起身到一旁去接电话。

“圣诞节哎。”忍足在旁边哀叹，躺在地板上用光脚在迹部背上滑来滑去。“哪个不长眼的我真想揍他。”

“我爸，想跟你说话。”迹部把电话递给他，神色有点古怪。

忍足立刻闭嘴，拢拢自己的衣服，坐直了，正襟危坐接过电话。迹部父亲先是说了一通日本天气冷啊，又说伦敦搞了新的夜景很好看，然后说忍足君今年回家过年吗，然后说景吾跟你一起吗，中间夹杂着对自己今年业绩的自吹自擂和对儿子叛逆的不满，最后毫无预兆地挂了电话。

忍足听到盲音，看着电话上的通话时长皱了皱眉。

“他问你今年新年要不要回家。”他说，一句话总结，把手机扔还给迹部。

“啊？他自己跟我说不行吗？”

“他怕又跟你吵起来吧。”忍足凑上前，抓住迹部的衣服把他拉倒在地。

“啧，老头子老了之后就各种奇怪。”迹部说，把手又重新伸进他衣服里。

“我随便你。反正我家人也见过了。新年不在这里过也没关系。”忍足答。

迹部想了想。“你陪我的话，本大爷就回去。”

忍足叹气。“求你别在我在的时候跟他吵起来就行。”

迹部哼了一声，看起来完全没有和解余地。他低下头，亲吻忍足的下巴和喉结，继续他们刚才没完成的事。

 

他们最后还是飞去了伦敦，临期买的机票非常贵，没有头等舱只有经济舱，在狭小的座位上缩了十个小时后迹部脸色就不大好看，忍足生怕他见他父亲又爆炸，全程都很战兢，但迹部先生似乎真的挺高兴儿子回来，虽然嘴上还是要说两句，但有忍足拦着景吾好歹没发脾气，还耐着性子吃完了晚饭，甚至饭后有耐心陪他爸散步散了很久。

忍足站在他家过于广大的门廊前等他们俩回来，靠在立柱上，在手机上回新年的祝福信息，听见声音抬起头来时，看到迹部居然是笑着的，一时也有点震惊。

迹部回来很亲昵地捏了一把他的脸就走进去了，他爸跟在身后，在忍足也打算跟进去的时候叫住了他。

“忍足君，我听说这一年你很照顾景吾。”迹部先生说。

忍足站直了身体，看向他，有点摸不清这个走向。

“有时候也觉得年轻真好啊……原来那么小的景吾也长这么大了。这个花园，原先是他吵着要建的，但后来全是我在弄。”迹部先生说，看向自己的庭院，中央有一个玫瑰花园，但冬天，并没有花开，全都是枯藤和叶子，在黑暗中看起来黑漆漆一团。

“谢谢你带景吾回来看我。”他说。

忍足怔了怔。“是他自己要回来的。”他说。“我只是来做保险栓。”

“保险栓很重要的。”迹部先生说，叹了口气，第一次显出点疲态来。“景吾很任性，以后也要辛苦你了。”

忍足收起手机，郑重点头。

他回到房间，迹部正翘着脚靠在床上看网球杂志。忍足走上前，发现他又在看手冢，忍不住气结，把杂志抽走扔到一边，在迹部抗议时压住他，吻住他的嘴唇，迹部不怎么用心地挣扎了下，就揽住他的脖子和他完成这个吻。

“你再不改改我觉得手冢会成为我们生活的重大阴影。”忍足舔着他的嘴唇说。

“你吃醋的样子非常可爱。”迹部毫无悔改之心地回答。

忍足惩罚地咬了他一口，在他呼痛时抱住他翻了个身，让他坐在自己身上。

“你刚跟你爸说什么了？”忍足问。“他突然变成好人了我很不习惯。”

“喂，虽然他又自大又凶基本上很变态，但也是我爸好吧？”

“你这个形容哪里好了？”忍足说。“而且听起来怎么这么像某人？”

迹部很没有形象地翻了个白眼。“本大爷才不会变成他那样。”

他顿了顿。“就是……忽然发现他老了吧？他也是会出错，会看不清自己的。”

忍足伸手抚摸他的手臂。

“本大爷对做继承人这件事，从来都没有后悔或者犹豫过，这是我该做的事，我一直都很清楚。”迹部说，低下头，把下巴靠在忍足肩上。

“毕竟是值得放弃网球的事啊。”忍足摸了摸他的头发。

“这件事……也没有后悔。”迹部答。“遗憾总有，但也找到其他执着的东西了。”他伸手抽掉忍足的眼镜，合起来放在床头柜上。

他捧住忍足的脸，认真地看他。“谢谢你。一直都在。”他说。

忍足不自觉地有点脸红。“说这种话……”

迹部低头亲了亲他。

他们在迹部床上缓慢地做爱，把高潮延迟得很久，忍足觉得这可能是他永远都不会厌烦和迹部一起做的事，他甚至完全不需要比较，这就是最好的。温情或激烈，每一次融为一体都是沟通，在确认这样的事实：他们相互需要，除此之外，一切都不重要。

人毕竟是这样残酷的生物，为了心爱的人其实并不介意牺牲世界。如果得到迹部的代价是与世界为敌，忍足也不会犹豫。如果两个人在一起，其实世界也无所谓了。

之后两个人躺在床上休息，手握在一起，看着头顶深红的帷缦，旋扭成漩涡状，仿佛无穷无尽。

“我爸他……也是为了迹部家放弃了重要的东西。”迹部开了口。“他只爱过我妈一个人，但我妈生病时他忙于工作，后来她去世，他就更没法放开了。”

这倒是忍足第一次听说。他翻过身来，用手轻轻梳理迹部汗湿的头发。

“我小时候挺恨他的。发过誓一定要把迹部集团从他手里夺走，为我妈报仇。跟他也不亲，觉得他只用钱打发我……但回头想想老头子其实没亏待过我。我一直到快十岁才知道世界上并不是所有的人都是生下来就能有仆人管家，过了更久才知道世界并不是想要什么就会马上给送到。”他笑了一声，难得没再用“本大爷”。“他只是真的不知道要怎么对待我。可能我还是太像我妈了。”

“你也非常像他。”忍足说。

“刚才他跟我讲了我妈的事。”迹部说，腿在忍足腿上蹭过。“我就觉得……嘛，老头子真的是老了，我妈都去世二十多年了。我都快记不清她的样子了。”

“你们迹部家的人，用情都很深啊。”忍足说。

“所以背叛我们的话会死很惨。”迹部说，闭上了眼睛。“你也要好好的啊。要……活得长一点，陪我久一点。”

“我会努力的。”忍足低声说。

 

迹部并没有用满十年时间，第八年他做到了迹部集团日本区总经理，忍足也在几年前升了副主任。他们当然也吵过架，冷战过，迹部出差频繁，忍足加班也不少，忙起来一周都见不上面也正常。但在一起太久的好处就是彼此都太熟知对方的脾性，吵架吵到一半会突然笑起来，冷战了几天，再次看到对方，只要一个眼神一个触碰就会软化。迹部压力过大的时候会焦躁，忍足就会带他去打球，打两场他就正常了，忍足心情不好的时候迹部也会这样干。网球是开启他们关系的线索，时至今日也是平衡生活的桥梁。

当然，时间不够的情况下，做一场爱也能解决大部分问题。

到了这个时候，差不多能说一句我可以掌握我的生活了。目之所及的未来，只要不出现天降陨石日本沉没飞机坠毁地震海啸之类的灾难，大部分问题都有解决方案。毕竟迹部是那个迹部景吾，没什么问题他解决不了，如果真的有他解决不了的问题，还有忍足呢。

他们养了两条狗，一只边牧一只苏牧，虽然大部分时间都是忍足在管，但狗比较喜欢迹部，迹部也很宠它们，所以目前生活里的主要问题是日常遛狗，以及阻止迹部把家里塞满狗玩具。

忍足有时候看着迹部熟练地逗狗玩，笑得一脸毫无阴影的样子会想，他所能做的事情其实并不多，在过去的这么多年里逐渐认识到，与迹部相关的只有一项，让他 _自由_ 。

世界上并不存在终极的解决，也没有绝对的完美，幸福是一个过于绝对的词。但如果只是两个人在一起，自由，这种悖论一样的东西反而是存在的，也只有在爱铸就的这个狭小又宽广的空间里，可以放下一切重负，可以做自己，也可以任性，也可以不像自己。这是深刻的信任，是比任何荣华都高的冠冕。

所以只要让他自由就好了。迹部已经足够好了，他只会更好。无论他飞得多高，他总会回来，回到忍足身边，他从来没有怀疑过这一点。爱这件事并不会随着时间或熟悉程度而淡漠，它只会从轻飘变得深沉，从热烈变得醇厚，化在血液里，连着心脏，叫人知道你有归属，你不是孤独的一个人。

这真是很好的事。

更好的是，他们一起长大，一起奋斗，一起生活，未来也会一起变老。十年、二十年、五十年……五十年之后他或许不再有力气挥舞球拍，但依然会对网球品头论足，迹部或许会变成脾气恶劣的倔强老头，但忍足知道他至少对孩子、狗、网球永远温柔，而那时世界也老了五十岁。一切都刚刚好。

 

 

-end-


End file.
